The Songs That Led Me To You
by StorybookServer
Summary: Breaking stereotypes and mending hearts. A Heavens love story of how I think Season 2 would have been if Sam really was Kurt's initial love interest. Will follow Season 2 well but will go AU for my Heavens storyline. This way to the Heavens!
1. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**A/N: All right, so we all know that our dear Chord Overstreet has left for other opportunities, thus making our favorite big-lipped Blondie the new Matt Rutherford. So I've decided to make a new story. A year ago, we all heard the rumors of Kurt getting a boyfriend (via the help of Quinn) and Chris Colfer had even replied to the rumors that his boyfriend's name would be Sam. So, whether the rumors were true or not back then, I've decided to write a fanfic around Sam and Kurt as if that rumor were true. So this takes place at the start of duets and will take off in slight AU right from there! So here it is! Reviews are like personal Rachel Berry original song songs sung just for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

More relieved than ever to have his father back home and under his and Carole's watchful eye, Kurt could return to school with a much clearer mind and lighter heart. He knew his father was a stubborn one but hopefully Carole could come over more often to make sure Burt was all right while Kurt was at school.

Speaking of school, Kurt entered the main doors of William McKinley with the usual spring in his step and flair of his fabulous outfit. Kurt Hummel was back on top and things were looking up.

But oh, was Kurt in for a surprise.

In glee that day, Kurt sat with Mercedes discussing the latest _Vogue_ as Mr. Schue took attention of the class. " Alright guys, I just got back from Figgins' office. I've got some bad new: Puckerman's in Juvie."

"It was just a matter of time." Tina sated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Quinn asked in shock. "What did he do?"

Mr. Schue sighed. "He used with his mother's Volvo; crashed it into the front of a convince store and took off with the ATM."

A few members of the club laughed while Quinn was in shock and disappointment while Rachel and Finn were trying to take it all in. "When is he getting out?" Rachel asked.

"Unknown." Mr. Schue answered.

Brittany giggled. "He's like he dumbest person on the planet and that's coming from me."

"Guys!" Mr. Schue cut off. "Let's have some sort of sympathy."

"For a guy, who always put his needs before the team? We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence!"

"Don't think of this as a crisis or –"

"Or more opportunities to further embarrass ourselves." Quinn snorted. Her concern for Puck had disappeared as soon as she had heard what he'd done.

"No, for welcoming our newest member!" Mr. Schue announced happily as everyone looked to the doorway.

A tall blonde boy jogged into the choir room as the club clapped. He had fair skin, but he wasn't pale. His white shirt hugged his muscles well and his large mouth showed off an impressive smile. "Hey everyone, I Sam Evans; or just Sam; Sam I am, and no, I don't like green eggs and ham." The new blonde boy, Sam, said awkwardly yet happily as the glee club stared.

"Oh, he's got no game." Santana muttered sinisterly.

Sam's smile faltered slightly and a small blush rose to his cheeks.

Mr. Schue jumped in to avoid any more awkwardness. "Welcome to New Directions, Sam!" The club clapped politely as the still blushing Sam quickly took a seat in front of Mercedes and Kurt.

Mr. Schue went to the white board and wrote down a single word. He turned back to the group. "Can anyone tell me what a duet is?"

"A blanket." Brittany chirped.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "A duet is a song sung by two people. It could be a love song, the two singers singing to each other, or just a simple song with each singer sharing the lyrics. They can sing it to or with each other." He smiled. "Now, since I know you all love the competitive spirit, I'm going to make this a little competition."

The club rumbled with murmurs and smirks at the thought of winning something.

"Now," Mr. Schue continued. "You all will pair up for your duets and each pair will sing their song. At the end, we will all vote on the best duet. And the winners will receive this!" Mr. Schue pulled out an envelope. "A free dinner for two at Breadstix!"

As Mr. Schue began to discuss more on the competition, Mercedes turned to Kurt. "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

Kurt appraised Sam from his seat and smirked. "Sam? He totally plays for Team Gay."

Mercedes eyes Kurt warily. "And how do you figure that?"

"You see his hair?" Kurt asked. "It's from a bottle, and no straight man has that much concern for his hair. He must play for Team Gay." He smiled triumphantly back at Mercedes.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say, White Boy." There was a pause between them. "So who are you going to sing a duet with?"

Kurt turned back to the blonde boy and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting books for his next class. He wasn't known so much as the new kid anymore, now that he was on the football team. But with his shoulder out for a while, glee seemed like a good way to climb the social ladder.<p>

He closed his locker to find one of the guys from glee holding out his hand and smiling at him. This boy, Sam thought, was very well dressed. His clothes were colorful and fit him well. And his face was clear and light, while his hair was styled so much differently than most guys. Just by that Sam could already tell that the boy was gay.

"Hello, Sam Evans. My name is Kurt Hummel and I just wanted to personally welcome you to the glee club." Kurt said lightly.

Sam took his hand and smiled. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Kurt stared at Sam for an awkward moment, just smiling. Sam eyed Kurt oddly. "Just tell me." Kurt smirked.

Sam looked at Kurt with even more confusion. "Say what? What do you mean?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I have three gifts. One is my voice. Two is my ability to see trends in men's fashion, oh who am I kidding? All fashion really. And three is my ability to tell when it comes from a bottle."

Sam blinks. "I don't dye my hair."

Kurt snorts. "Yeah you do."

Sam furrows his brows. "I think I'm going to go, you're kind of freaking my out." Sam begins to walk away when Kurt catches up to him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt says sincerely. "Let me make it up to. You can be my duet partner. Really, if you want to win you're going to have to partner with either me or Rachel, and trust me, I'm much less crazy than Rachel… and more talented."

Sam keeps walking but looks at Kurt warily. "Isn't a duet supposed to be between and guy and a girl?"

Kurt laughs. "That's so traditional. Have you ever heard of _Singing in the Rain_?"

Sam just looked at him blankly.

"Well then, maybe you are straight." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Oh! Nothing." Kurt smiles. "But here's what you should do: Rent _Singing in the Rain_ and look up the Breadstix menu, because we are going to win this." Kurt said as he left Sam in the hall.

Kurt went the other way to lunch, passing a very confused looking Finn on the way. Kurt knew he was being a little aggressive, but his Dad always told him that if he wanted something, he had to fight for it. He may not be positive if Sam was gay or not but either way, maybe Kurt could get a friend out of the whole thing.

Don't get Kurt wrong; he loved Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, and sometimes Rachel and Santana, but maybe this time, just this once, he'd have a guy for a friend. A guy friend that didn't glance out of the corner of his eye, wondering if Kurt was going to touch him or pounce on him

Kurt shook his head of the thought; he didn't need to get all sentimental now, especially since he would be singing with Sam. Finally, he'd get to sign a song with a boy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from the lunch line to see Finn looking at him sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied, continuing down the lunch line.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Finn said heatedly.

"Well Finn, right now, I'm getting lunch because I'm hungry. What are you doing?"

"Don't mess around with me Kurt. What are you doing with Sam; why are you doing a duet with him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, Finnegan, most duets are sung with two people, and silly me, thinking Sam was another person, decided to ask him to sing a duet with me. Sorry for being so foolish." Kurt bit sarcastically.

"I know what a duet is, Kurt." Finn retorted. "You shouldn't sing a duet with Sam."

"And the latent homophobia returns." Kurt sighed angrily, pushing down the lunch line.

"It's not about me!" Finn hissed. "If he sings with you, guys at the school are going to harass him so quickly that within a week, he'd have to quit glee club. And if he quits we can't win Nationals. I'm not being homophobic, I'm just trying to keep him and you from being bullied, and looking out for what's best for the glee club."

Kurt kept moving. "There's nothing wrong with two guys singing a duet together, it doesn't even have to be a love song! And besides, we're not singing these duets in front of the school; it's just for the club. Your argument is invalid."

Finn stared blankly at Kurt for a moment, still processing Kurt's argument and the invalid comment. He then refocused and glared at Kurt. "You need to stop, Kurt. This is last year all over again." Kurt froze. "I like you Kurt, I really do, but what you did with me last year… If I did that to a girl she'd file a restraining order. You're too aggressive and you don't know when no means no. You can't go pinning after Sam like you did me; he's straight Kurt, and you need to leave him alone."

And with that Finn stalked away, leaving Kurt alone in the lunch line.

A single tear ran down the pale boy's cheek.

* * *

><p>Sam was leaving the shower rooms after football practice when Finn came up to him. "You can't sing with Kurt."<p>

Sam blinked, was all of New Directions this forward? "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a thing against gay dudes." Sam bit back.

Finn sighed. "I don't." Sam gave him a look. "I _don't_. It's them; the rest of the world that does. They bully Kurt for being gay and they bully the glee club."

"Wait, I thought you said me joining the glee club would help with my popularity?" Sam asked lowly as he dressed.

"And it will!" Finn responded quickly. "We just need to win Nationals, then everyone will love us!" Then his face fell. "But if you sing with Kurt, they're going to bully you and you're reputation won't last. You should lay low for a while until you're fully settled in glee club."

Sam looked at Finn intently for a moment. "I'm singing with him. I gave him my word. Gay or not, I don't care, Finn. Kurt asked me, I said yes, there's nothing else to say."

Sam walked off, leaving Finn sitting on the locker room bench.

Sam clenched his fist as he stormed out of the locker room, only to be blasted with two slushies seconds later.

"Welcome to glee club, Lady Lips!" Azimio laughed as he and Karofsky passed him by.

Sam stood there in shock as the icy drink seeped down his pants, that's when another glee club member, one of the blonde Cheerios, walked past. She stopped and gave Sam a pitying look; she then took his arm and led him towards the bathroom. As she led him to the girl's bathroom, she expected him to squirm and insist on the boy's bathroom, but Sam didn't even flinch as he and Quinn went in the girl's room, causing several girls to squeal and run out at the sight of Sam.

"Freshman." Quinn scoffed. "It's like they've never seen a boy before." She then pointed to the chair next to the farthest sink. "Sit." She commanded.

And Sam knew well enough by now to not defy the head cheerleader; he sat instantly.

Quinn began washing the slushie out of Sam's fake blonde hair. Sam reveled in the touch and the warm water soothing his brain freeze. It reminded him of when his mother used to wash his hair for him when he was young. After a few minutes she stopped and she stepped back.

Sam looked up with blinking eyes. His hazel eyes piercing through cool auburn eyes. "Well?" Quinn huffed. "I don't have a towel so you might as well shake your head like a dog to get the water out."

Sam blinked again, then realizing that Quinn had stepped back for him to shake his head, followed her orders and his drenched hair everywhere.

Once he was done, he smiled innocently at her. "Thanks…Quinn, right?"

Quinn smirked. "Yes, Quinn Fabray. And you're Sam Evans, and don't worry, I already know that you don't like green eggs and ham."

Sam blushed at his earlier awkward introduction, but smiled anyways. "Yeah…that's for helping me out. Now I just got to get my spare clothes from the locker room."

Quinn hummed a response and began to sashay towards the door. "Good luck, Sam Evans." She sang with a small smile, leaving the bathroom.

Sam tilted his head in confusion. "….Good luck? Good luck with what?"

The kids in New Directions were weird; all of them, Sam thought.

* * *

><p>At home, Kurt was taking care of his father and making him dinner when he let out a large depressive sigh.<p>

Burt eyed his kid. "What's up, kiddo?" He asked softly yet gruffly as usual.

Kurt plopped down next to Burt on the couch and put his hand on his head. "It's this duets competition in glee club." Kurt answered despondently. "There's this new guy that just joined. Sam Evans. And I asked him to be my partner for the duets competition but as soon as I did, Finn came yelling at me saying that I shouldn't be so aggressive and that I don't understand when no means no, and it's really none of Finn's business who I sing with."

Burt let it all sink in for a moment. Then turned to his son. "Kurt, is this Sam kid, you know, gay?"

Kurt's frown deepened. "Yet to be determined."

"Well, maybe he's straight….Maybe Finn has a point."

Kurt looked at his father indignantly. "Wha-You're siding with him? After what he called me in our basement?"

"Well Carole and I were talking. And you weren't being completely honest with me. She said that you had a crush on Finn and weren't afraid to show it. Is that true?"

Kurt huffed and stood. "So a gay guy can be friendly to a straight guy without it looking like sexual harassment?"

"I'm just saying that some guys aren't comfortable or don't know how to take unwanted advances or affection. That's all."

"So you're saying that I can't sing with Sam just so I don't upset a few homophobes?" Kurt bit angrily. "I thought you said no one pushes the Hummels around!"

"No one does." Burt argued. "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that maybe you're the one pushing this Sam kid around just because you're interested in him."

"Dad, you don't understand." Kurt pleaded. "I am the only openly gay kid in that school. In this town! You have no idea what it feels like. Why can't I walk down the halls with the person I like? Why can't I slow dance with the person I love at prom?"

Burt sighed. He knew this day was coming, he just wished he had the answers for his boy. "Come here."

Kurt fell silent as well and sat back next to his father. "You think I don't want all those things for you?" Burt asked. "I do. I want you…to have _everything_. I want you to be able to openly love anyone, boy or girl, wherever you want, whenever you want. I want all those thing for you, because you're my son and I love you." Burt sighed again. "But…until you find someone, as open and as proud and as brave as you are…you just gotta get used to going it alone."

Kurt understood where his father was coming from. Maybe he was a little too forward with Sam, and however blunt and rude Finn was, he wasn't exactly subtle with his crush on him last year. Kurt let out a breath and leaned his had on his father's shoulder, wondering what the hell he was going to do next.

* * *

><p>It was late after football practice and Sam, having busted his shoulder, was still off the field and in the weight room. Having finished his workout, he went to the showers. Sam was still thinking about what Finn had said to him; to not sing with Kurt. He really didn't care if Kurt was gay or not, that wasn't even a blip on his radar. What mattered was the 60 mp3's Kurt had sent him online. He sounded exactly like Faith Hill and his voice floated like no other voice Sam had heard. The kid was good.<p>

To be honest, Sam wanted to win. Sure everyone else did too, but Sam had horribly made a fool of himself in his introduction to the glee club and there were other things he needed to make up for.

Sam wasn't afraid to sing with Kurt, maybe Kurt was right; maybe the only way to win the competition was to join him or Rachel and if that was Finn's girlfriend then there had to be something wrong with her.

And then there was Quinn….

But Sam's thoughts on the cheerleader were cut short when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to find Kurt looking blankly into his eyes. Sam was a little startled by Kurt's appearance, knowing how the football team felt about the boy, he was surprised Kurt would even step foot in here.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you." Kurt smiled.

"Uh…" Sam uttered exactly what he was thinking. "Most dudes don't…really talk to each other when they're in here."

Kurt wanted to smack himself for even considering talking to Sam when he was showering. He was naked for god's sake! Maybe his father was right, maybe he was just a little too forward. "I know, but this can't wait." Kurt sighed. "I'm setting you free. You're free to sing a duet with someone the world deems more appropriate."

Sam frowned at the boy. "Did…did I do something to offend you?" Sam really didn't want to upset Kurt or anything, he thought the guy was weird but still pretty cool.

Kurt looked surprised; it wasn't every day a boy (possibly straight no less) to be concerned about offending him! "No! Or course not. You have been very honorable. I just realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent."

Sam laughed. "And who would that be?"

Kurt smirked as well. He glanced at Sam's shower caddy. "You know…they have special shampoo for color-treated hair." Kurt's smirk grew as he walked away from the showers.

Sam pouted. "I don't dye my hair!" He defended.

"Uh huh." Kurt deadpanned as he left.

Despite just being dumped as a duet partner, Sam smiled. Kurt was odd no doubt, but was pretty catty and witty.

Sam was sure Kurt was a pretty awesome dude.

A pretty awesome dude that Sam really wanted to sing with.

"Kurt! Hold on, Kurt!" Sam shouted as he quickly tried to finish his shower and dry himself off.

Kurt stopped and turned around, looking at Sam oddly. "Yes? Do you need help finding a duet partner? I'm sure Quinn or Brittany would love to assist you since Mercedes and Santana have already performed….and Rachel is bat-shit crazy.

Sam came out of the showers in only a towel and stood in front of Kurt. "I don't get it, dude. You ask to sing with me and then two days later come back and say you want to sing with someone with your same talent and passion? You haven't even heard me sing! You don't know my passion for music either!" Sam smirked, "Who says that I'm not better than you?"

Kurt smirked; Sam had wit and knew how to use it. "Well played, Evans. While it's true I haven't heard you sing, and we hardly know each other," We hardly know each other, Kurt thought, I really was going into this crush blindly! "I do know that I am an excellent singer, and with my higher register, we'd only be able to sing boy/girl duets which are usually about love. And with that comes a problem, no straight boy wants to sing a love song with a gay guy." Kurt felt his heart clench at the words. Kurt looked down, willing any emotions to be gone; he didn't want to cry in front of Sam.

"Is this about Finn?" Sam asked quietly, sensing the brunette's displeasure.

Kurt looked up, wide-eyed. Had Finn talked to Sam too? "It may have something to do with him. Did he talk to you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he said that singing with you would be a death sentence from the rest of the school."

Kurt's fury exploded. How dare Finn try and scare Sam out of singing with him! It was bad enough to go after Kurt, but then to go and try and talk Sam out of it? "Well, that buffoon has meddled with my life on more than one occasion." Kurt wanted to exact revenge on Finn right that second. He spun around, ready to find and destroy Finn on sight, but Sam's large hand grasped Kurt's shoulder to stop him.

"Hold up, Kurt. You still didn't give me an answer. What if I said that I didn't care if you were gay and how it would affect me? You sent me recordings of you singing, I knew you sang like a girl, no offense, and I never came to you calling it all off. And I also got that we'd have to sing a girl/boy song because of it, not to mention I haven't really heard of any boy/boy duets that weren't rap songs. I understood all that and I still didn't tell you I didn't want to sing with you anymore." He looked into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "I said I'd sing with you, I gave you my word, and hell or high water, I'm going to sing with you."

Kurt was overcome with emotion at Sam's words. He was truly the first guy to ever actually want to sing with him, and he was so passionate about it. Sam actually cared, and didn't care if Kurt was gay, and he didn't care if they sang a love song or not. But that's what made it so much worse.

Kurt felt his hand shake slightly, and his eyes sting. He had to leave. "I'm sorry, Sam." Kurt whispered. "I-I just can't."

And Kurt ran.

Sam just stood there, watching Kurt go in a flurry of tears.

His fists clenched. He knew one person who would give him answers.

Finn.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran downstairs into his basement bedroom, avoiding his father at all costs. He just ran away from one of the best things that ever happened to him.<p>

A male friend.

One that didn't care he was gay, that wanted to sing with him.

But Kurt couldn't, Finn said he was doing what he did to him all over again and his father thought he was too aggressive. He may have been too quick on the draw on Sam's sexuality but that doesn't mean he couldn't talk to Sam at all! Sam could have just been a friend.

But he had to kill that possibility now.

And he also had to find a suitable duet to sing and even more importantly, a new duet partner. Mercedes was always his go to girl, they killed it in '4 Minutes', but she had sung with Santana, and they were amazing too.

He needed a duet partner with the same talent and passion as him; someone who could perform just as well as he could and be able to fit well with his voice.

Then a light went off in Kurt's head.

He had his partner….and his song.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Sam had a mission, well two missions that is. One was to deal with Finn and what he did, and doing, to Kurt. The second one was the duet competition. Since Kurt wouldn't (couldn't?) sing with him, he needed to find a new duet partner and fast.<p>

That's where Quinn came in.

She was in glee, obvious plus; she was a girl, good enough to please that douchebag Finn, and she already knew Sam and…maybe liked him? Sam still didn't know what she meant by 'good luck', but the way she looked at him; those eyes.

That's when he spotted her. Quinn was walking down the hall, her uniform parting the sea of students, when Sam came running up to her, guitar in hand. "Hey, Quinn, can we talk?"

Quinn studied Sam's face for a moment, and then gave a small, closed-lipped smile. "Sure, what about?"

Sam grinned. "Duets."

* * *

><p>It was Kurt's turn in glee and despite his discussion with Sam the day before, he was bright and chipper and ready to kick some ass.<p>

"Due to some sensitivities in which I'm in no mood to discuss," Kurt gave a small, dead glance at Finn who only looked on in confusion. "I have dissolved my partnership for the competition."

"So, who are you going to sing with?" Mr. Schue asked, not knowing where it was going.

"Only the most talented member of the group…me." Kurt smiled as Rachel, who was beaming at the supposed praise, frowned.

"Can you even do that? That's like vocal masturbation or something." Santana scoffed.

Kurt only smirked as the club snickered at her comment. "I will be singing the classic song from _Victor/Victoria_. A song that shows how to embrace both the male and female side to us all. Watch and learn, Santana." Kurt eye-pointed her. "Meet me in the auditorium. I asked a few glee club members and some Cheerios to help me in my performance."

In the auditorium, Sam sat far from Quinn, still sulking about what had happened. One minute he was teaching her how to play the guitar, then he got caught in her eyes and….and then he didn't even know what he was doing! He just started moving and now he went and messed it all up. Sam couldn't believe how stupid it was to try and kiss her! Now he had no duet partner.

But all his thoughts left him as Kurt sang. Sam didn't know the song, he thought he heard Rachel mutter 'Le Jazz Hot' to Finn, but all his focus was on Kurt and his voice. His outfit was weird, but like he had said, it was both the male and female side to himself so it went with the song. But his voice, it wasn't like the mp3's Kurt sent him, this was his live voice, and it was unreal. It went high and soared over the snaps and claps, but then dove down low to a growl. And at the end when scaled over several octaves, Sam was floored. Kurt wasn't just good, he was amazing.

He really should have sung with him.

And that thought only pierced his heart even more. He could have, if Kurt wasn't so afraid to, thanks to Finn.

But when Kurt finished, Sam was the first one on his feet; cheering Kurt on so loudly, a few of the other glee clubbers gave him odd looks. But Sam didn't care; Kurt totally deserved to win.

* * *

><p>Sam was in the weight room as usual. But now more than ever, he was working hard to come back and take that prime quarterback spot right from under Finn's nose. Sam was still pissed at what Finn had done to Kurt, and he was about to finally get his chance.<p>

"You tried to kiss her? Major glee party-foul, dude!" Finn yelled as he entered the weight room.

Sam's rage went right over the deep end as soon as Finn accused him. "Look who's talking." He said lowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to kiss Quinn. But you had no right to accuse Kurt of being a predator or trying to scare me out of singing with him!"

Finn looked bewildered. "Wha- I didn't call him a predator." Then realization dawned on Finn. "Wait…you talked to Kurt about what I said to you? Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I!" Sam exploded. "At the time we were duet partners! Then he went and said he wouldn't sing with me because the world, mainly **you**, didn't deem it appropriate! You had no right to do that to either of us!"

"I-I was doing it for the team!" Finn defended. "I did it for you own good!"

"A lot of good it did then!" Sam hissed. "I wanted to sing with Kurt! He's a damn good singer, but he said he couldn't because of you and then he ran off crying! All because of you! And you come here and tell me that my **attempt** at kissing Quinn was wrong! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Finn was struck cold by Sam's words. "What….Kurt…Kurt was crying." Finn shook his head. "I know what's best for the team. I'm the captain of the glee club and the quarterback of the football team." He argued, talking more to himself than Sam.

Sam was way beyond done with the conversation. "Yeah, well not for long." Sam scoffed as he packed up his gym gear.

Finn's face screwed up in confusion. "What- what do you mean?"

"While I still need Quinn to win the duets competition, I'm going to make sure we win and that I get my shoulder up and running so I can take glee club captain **and** head quarterback spot from you." Sam barked as he stormed out of the weight room.

He needed to shower, and most importantly, he needed to find Quinn apologize and start working on their duet.

He needed to beat Finn.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still on his 'Le Jazz Hot' high the next day when Finn came walking up to him.<p>

Instantly, Kurt was on the defensive. "Don't even, Finn." He warned as he power walked down the hall.

Finn looked hurt for a moment but continued to follow Kurt. "Come on, Kurt, we need to talk."

"No." Kurt ground out. "We are not talking, nor will we for quite some time."

"You can't say that our parents are still dating, dude. We still have dinners together once in a while."

"Not if I can help it." Kurt hissed.

"What? I thought we were done trying to break our parents up?" Finn asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I won't break them up. I can't stop love. But I can't stop you from talking to me. I can't stop going to those dinners. Now leave me alone."

Kurt tried to lose Finn in the halls but Finn had the longer legs. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder to stop him, but was cut off by a low, piercing voice.

"Don't you touch me."

Finn looked down and saw Kurt shaking, shaking with rage. "W-what?"

Kurt spun around and smacked Finn's hand away from his hard. "Don't you ever touch me again, Finn Hudson. You can't go around, telling me who I can and can't sing with or talk to. And I assume that goes for touch as well. I guess I messed up when I shook Sam's hand when I introduced myself." Kurt growled sarcastically. "Don't you ever touch me, especially when not even a year ago, you smacked my hand away when I was only trying to help you remove your KISS makeup with a moist towelette. You may be the golden boy around here, but you are **not** pulling any double standards on me!" Kurt had gained the attention of a few students by then and continued his rampage by storming off to where he was going in the first place.

But Finn was persistent. He chased after Kurt. "Kurt, dude! Come on, knock if off!"

It was then that a hand grabbed Finn's shoulder. "Leave him alone, dude."

Finn turned around to find Sam glaring at him. His normally large, innocent and playful eyes were storming. "He doesn't want to talk to. You really messed up."

Finn swatted Sam's hand away. "Get out of here, man. You don't know anything about me and Kurt."

"Maybe not everything, but I know when he doesn't want to even look at you." Sam smirked evilly. "You know…you should probably… 'lay low' for a while." And then Sam ran back to where Kurt had run off.

He found Kurt at his locker spraying his hair. "Kurt!" He said, a little out of breath from having to catch up to him.

Kurt froze for a moment, thinking it was Finn but once he saw Sam he relaxed but didn't look relieved. "Sam." He said quietly.

Sam frowned; he thought Kurt would be happy to see him and not Finn. But then Sam remembered that the last time he saw Kurt, Kurt was crying because of Finn. "Kurt…I-I wanted to say…you were really good yesterday. I mean, that song…I've never heard of it, but you killed it! And the costumes and the dancing and- and everything! It was amazing, Kurt." Kurt looked into Sam's eyes as he brightly retold of how great Kurt's performance was. "You're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt's breath hitched as he and Sam just stared into each other's eyes. It was the first time any boy had ever been so nice, so genuine, and so close to Kurt. And Sam's bright playful eyes gleamed with emotion that Kurt could physically feel in him.

Sam got lost in Kurt's glasz eyes, the innocence and pain they held entrapped Sam. It was as if Sam could go on forever looking into those eyes. They were so beautiful.

Beautiful? Since when were a dude's eyes beautiful?

But they were. They were so beautiful.

But what did that mean? What did that mean for Sam?

All these thoughts were swirling through his head when the class bell rang, snapping both boys out of their thoughts.

Kurt blinked and stepped back slightly. "I…I-I better get to class."

Sam felt his face heating up. "I—uh, m-me too."

"I…I'll see you in glee." Kurt said breathlessly as he ran down the hall.

Sam just stared dreamily as Kurt ran off.

* * *

><p>Kurt just stared. Simply stared.<p>

He'd just witness a train wreck.

Finn and Rachel had just sang the most offensive song he'd ever heard.

But that wasn't even the worst part of glee club. When Sam and Quinn walked up to the front it was like someone had kicked him right in the gut.

"I just wanted to say: I'm really excited about this and…." Sam wanted to say 'I wish I could sing this song with Kurt', but instead in came out. "I couldn't have asked for a better duet partner."

Both Sam and Kurt felt as if their chests were wrapped tight in barbed wire.

Kurt knew it. Sam was straight and was totally into Quinn. The look Quinn was giving him as they sang was enough to tell him. And Sam even said it: he couldn't have asked for a better partner. It was done. He lost.

Sam felt so messed up. Quinn was great, her eyes were so piercing and her voice was so soft and sweet. But Kurt, his eyes were something else all together and his voice made time stop for Sam. And it killed him when he said he couldn't have asked for a better partner. He was so stupid.

He wanted to sing with Kurt.

More than anything he'd ever wanted before.

But there he was singing 'Lucky' with Quinn. And it felt good, but it wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't there.

That spark.

Their song ended and the two blondes sat down. Mr. Schue spoke about how Artie and Brittany had dropped out and that they were going to vote. But none of that registered with Sam. All he could think about was what song he and Kurt would have sang had he had his way.

So the glee club voted, and while most voted for themselves. Rachel and Finn had other ideas, already planning on having Sam and Quinn win so Sam wouldn't quit. But Finn, he stalled. After all that had happened between him, Sam and Kurt over the week. And how well Kurt had done all by himself.

Sam was right; he really screwed up big time.

Finn was stalling still and Rachel motioned for him to write down presumably 'Quinn and Sam', but for once, Finn did something right.

Finn wrote down 'Kurt'.

While Mr. Schue tallied the votes, Kurt sat there wondering who would win. He knew his friends; they would all vote for themselves, and no one would vote for Rachel and Finn.

They'd probably vote for Sam and Quinn if anyone else.

Kurt looked down at his boots when Mr. Schue turned back around. "Well the votes are in, and even thought pretty much everyone voted for themselves, even those who didn't even compete, we have a winner. And the winner is…by only one vote….Kurt!"

Kurt looked up in surprise while Santana jumped up to claw his eyes out, luckily held back by Mercedes. Quinn pouted slightly and Sam beamed for his friend as Kurt slowly stood to accept his prize.

"That's no fair! He didn't even follow the rules! He didn't have a duet partner!" Santana cried out.

"Well, I may have not thought ahead, considering we have an odd number of members. And it technically was a duet. So Kurt still wins." Mr. Schue said.

Finn wanted to smack himself. While he felt somewhat better by voting for Kurt, he didn't think that someone else would vote for Kurt! He knew Rachel voted for Sam and Quinn and Quinn and Sam obliviously did too. So there were three votes. And since he and Kurt voted for Kurt there were only two. He must have needed four to win. Mercedes might have done it, but she wanted to win too.

Who could it have been?

Finn's brain started to hurt so he stopped thinking about it.

Kurt stood in front of the club, a blank face and a free dinner for Breadstix in his hand. "I…I um. Thanks." Kurt said lamely, still in shock. Who had voted for him? And why hadn't Sam and Quinn won? Or Mercedes and Santana? It didn't make any sense to him.

"But wait." Brittany said. "If Kurt won, then he gets two free dinners all for himself?"

Kurt's face fell slightly. Brittany was right; he had two free dinners and only one mouth. Only him.

As usual.

Mr. Schue coughed awkwardly. "Well, Kurt will just have to ask someone to go with him." The kids all looked expectantly at Kurt. "When he wants to of course."

The bell rang and the kids started to file out of the choir room. A few of them congratulating Kurt on his win, others (Santana) cussing him out in Spanish for cheating.

Kurt was walking back to his chair to get his bag when Sam put his arm on Kurt's shoulder. "Nice job, Kurt." He smiled. "You totally deserve it."

Kurt, still lost on what happened between him and Sam earlier in the hall, numbly nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

When the room was empty except for Mr. Schue in his office. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. This week was a whirlwind, and Kurt had no idea where it was going to go next.

Kurt tapped on Mr. Schue's office door. "Um, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue looked up from his Spanish papers and smiled. "What's up Kurt?"

Kurt fidgeted with the envelope holding the free dinners. "Uh, well…how long do these free dinners last?"

"They expire at the end of the calendar year." Mr. Schue replied.

"Oh. Thanks." Kurt said and walked away. He only had three months.

Kurt made a vow right then as he walked down the hall. He had three months to find someone as open and as proud and as brave as he was; just like his father said.

Little did Kurt know, that sitting in that hat was a small sheet of paper with scratchy writing with a horribly misspelled 'Krut Hullmell' on it.

**A/N; So, how'd you all like it? Please let me know if it's going on a good path and if I should even continue writing it. Or even let me know what you'd like to see! I have a sort of plan for how I want things to go, but if you have ideas I'm all for taking them into consideration! I know this was pretty much the same as canon 'Duets' save for a few alterations but I'm really setting up Sam since he was just kind of thrown into glee at first. But it will get more into Kurt and Sam and their home lives, getting together, and of course Finn. Finn's going to play a big part, and maybe as the antagonist for a portion of the story. We'll see. Remember the next episode is 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' and I plan on revamping a few of the casting choices for the story. It's going to be good so please review and stay tuned!**


	2. Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone! I got so many alerts and favorites, I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story! I hope I'm doing our Sam and Kurt justice! So, here's the next chapter that really goes over 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show', like I said before, I switched two glee clubber's roles in the musical for obvious reasons. So, again, review for me! I love talking to you amazing people who read this and I love taking all your comments and responding to them! I also love advice or input on how you'd think the story might go, or any ideas in general! So review! And now without any more rambling by me, enjoy the next chapter in 'The Songs That Led Me To You'!**

Kurt knew for sure that things were changing. It was his junior year and this was supposed to be the best high school year. And after the bore that freshman year was and the trip to hell and back that was last year, Kurt knew that things had to get better.

Too bad Finn thought otherwise.

Kurt was still more than upset with the quarterback. Not only did he go behind both he and Sam's backs, but now, even after both he and Sam had told him to leave Kurt alone, it seemed like all Finn wanted to do was be around Kurt.

Finn was always in the halls at school, and was always trying to get Carole and Burt to set up more family dinners. Luckily Mercedes was always talking to him in the halls, or Sam glared Finn away for him. But family dinners were a different matter.

After his father's heart attack last month, Kurt wanted nothing to do with skipping Friday night dinners for something as sad as 'The Sound of Music' Sing-A-Long ever again.

But how could he get a good enough excuse to miss them without disappointing this father?

Well Mr. Schue was always there to help.

In glee, Mr. Schue began talking about how the school musical was 'Rocky Horror', which Kurt thought was an absolutely amazing yet crazy idea. They couldn't perform a show with that much sex and homosexuality in this school! It'd never fly with Principal Figgins.

Apparently a silly permission slip took care of that.

Oh, and cutting out all the racy parts.

Like the whole damn musical.

But oh well, Kurt could deal with that; hopefully all the songs could at least remain in tact.

"And I was thinking of giving the role of Frank N Furter to Kurt." Mr. Schue was saying as they were going through the cast.

Kurt looked up out of his thought in horror. "W-what?" He stammered. "Oh, there's no way I'm dressing up in leather, high heels and fishnets!"

"Why?" Santana sneered. "Is it so out this season?"

Kurt glared at Santana, but before he could send back a witty retort. "Lay off of him Santana." Sam retorted.

Kurt gave Sam a small smile in thanks. "Oh please. We all know Hummel wears the freakiest outfits to school. Why should a dress and fishnets be any different?" Santana scoffed. "I mean he wore a corset last year people!"

Kurt always hated Santana, and when she pulls crap like this, Kurt fully remembers why.

Finn saw a showdown coming on, and he could see Kurt's face contort in anger. Now was his chance to get back on Kurt's side. "Kurt always follows the dress code." He argued.

Sam was pissed that Santana was ripping on Kurt, but his anger rose even more when Finn opened his big mouth. Sure he said something in favor of Kurt, but Sam could just tell it was just so that he could get Kurt to talk to him again. "He has standards on what he wears and does, Santana." Sam glared at the Latina. "Which, from I hear around school, is more than I can say for you."

Kurt stared open-mouthed at the fight's swift change in intensity. Sam had completely called her out and based on all the 'Oooo's' going around the glee kids, Kurt knew that it was only going to get worse; especially with Santana's temper.

Kurt wanted the ensuing fight to stop, but all of it started because he didn't want to be Frank N Furter. He knew what would happen if he did play Frank. What scenes he'd have to do with the other guys…and girls. And he knew the ridicule he'd get.

Once again, Kurt was being held back, just because of his sexuality.

But this time, he was the one holding himself back.

Well why would he do that?

No more. Kurt already had to give up his chance to sing with Sam and finally have a regular guy friend. Why should he have to be punished and sacrifice for others!

He was a Hummel, and no one pushes the Hummels around!

"I'll do it." Kurt said with a stern, final voice.

Santana, who was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Sam stopped, as well as the rest of the glee club, and looked at Kurt in surprise.

"Do what?" Tina asked.

"I'll do it." Kurt said again. "I'll play Frank N Furter."

Sam grinned wildly at Kurt's new determined attitude. He knew Kurt could do it. Santana smirked at the young countertenor; the kid had balls. Good.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Excellent." And moving away from the previous fight as fast as possible, he turned to Sam. "And Sam, I want you to play the creature."

Sam tilted his head. "Of the Black Lagoon?"

"No, the creature in 'Rocky Horror'. He's like Frankenstein, but blonde. And cute, like you." Quinn said softly.

Sam looked at Quinn and smiled. Quinn thought he was cute? Score! Though he would have preferred sexy or hot, but cute never hurt. What Sam didn't see was Kurt's horrified and crumpled face.

Kurt was Frank, and Sam was Rocky.

That meant a lot of things. Mostly touching. A lot of Kurt touching Sam.

Well if that won't get Finn's jockstrap in a twist, Kurt didn't know what else would.

But that didn't matter; Kurt was in this for himself. It was Kurt Hummel's year and no one was going to stop him from having fun and being able to do the things every other teenager did.

Not even Finn.

* * *

><p>Quinn had invited Sam over to "watch the real 'Rocky Horror' so they can get into character better". Sam was pretty sure this was some sort of date. He'd never been on a date before, or had a girlfriend really. He came from an all boys boarding school….maybe that's why he had no game.<p>

Either way, Sam was stoked to hang with Quinn and possibly more. But he also wanted to know more about this musical. He'd never heard of it and had no clue as to who was who and what he had to do for it. He made sure to at least pay that much attention.

"See, that's the character I'm doubling up on with Santana." Quinn said as Magenta yelled at Brad and Janet. "And, that blonde guy is going to be Mercedes, though I don't know how they're going to pull that off."

Sam watched intently as Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia did the 'Time Warp'. And once it was over Quinn sat up excitedly. "And then this is where Kurt comes in!" She said.

Sam's heart sped up in anticipation as the elevator came down behind Brad and Janet. Then Frank stepped out and Sam's did a double take when Frank took off his cloak.

Whoa, wait that was supposed to be Kurt? Sam thought. Kurt wasn't lying about the fishnets, high heels and pounds of make up.

But for some reason, Sam could totally see Kurt rocking it. Kurt had the confidence and the attitude to own that whole character.

Sam was really starting to love this musical.

And after Frank sang 'Sweet Transvestite' it was time for Sam's character to jump in. "This is where your character gets created by Frank. And you get your own song!" Quinn said happily.

Sam beamed. He had a solo! This was turning out to be an awesome musical!

Quinn had seen the musical before when she was bored at home and her parents were out drinking with old friends. She knew what was coming up next; for Frank and Rocky at least. She didn't know what Sam would think of the song 'I Can Make You a Man'.

Quinn, despite all her protests last year, had really come to love her friends in glee. Well, Berry was still an obnoxious harpy, but that gave Quinn reason to torture her; her favorite pastime. But really, she loved them.

And that included Kurt.

True she had gotten a little snippy when Finn had come into glee saying they needed to have a religious week and Kurt said he was an atheist, but she cared about Kurt.

She may love God, but God said love thy neighbor. So no matter if Kurt or anyone else was gay or not, or if the believed or not, Quinn would love them and accept them for who they were.

But that didn't mean that others would have the same sentiment.

She figured that Sam's comment on the creature from the Black Lagoon meant that he had never seen 'Rocky Horror' before and wasn't well versed on the things he'd have to do.

She worried Sam might react badly.

She studied Sam's face as Frank touched Rocky and sang about his muscular body. Despite it being quite a racy scene, apparently Figgins only ordered the explicit sex scenes and dialogue out of the show. She knew Sam was a little slow on the uptake but throughout the entire song his face never changed; he watched the screen with the same excitement as he'd done before.

Sam didn't care.

Or Sam didn't catch on.

Quinn cleared her throat. "So, you going to be able to do that?"

Sam nodded, his eyes ever leaving the screen. "Yeah, I can do push-ups like no one's business and those weights don't seem too heavy."

Quinn wanted to smack him upside the head. She really didn't want to just go out and say it, but Sam was a little dull. "That's not what I meant. When we perform the musical that will be you and Kurt. Are you…are you comfortable with that?"

To be honest, as soon as Sam saw Frank look at Rocky, he knew what was happening. And the song only confirmed what Sam figured was going to happen. After all, Frank created Rocky for a reason.

Sam was pretty, but he wasn't dumb.

And when Quinn asked if he was going to be comfortable with it, Sam already knew he would be.

It was Kurt, Kurt was an awesome dude, and despite his forwardness during the duet competition, he was pretty chill.

Sam was generally more concerned if Kurt was comfortable doing it.

And even more, once Finn realized that this was going to happen, he'd blow a gasket. And to say Sam was still pissed and somewhat vengeful was a grave understatement.

And if Sam couldn't sing with Kurt just yet, he could at least play along side him in the school musical.

Sam smiled at Quinn. "Yeah, I have no problem with Kurt or us having to do this. It's just acting." Then Sam's smile fell and he looked at Quinn seriously. "Do…do you have a problem with it?"

Quinn sighed a breath of relief at Sam's answer but quickly backtracked at his questioning. "No, no of course not! Kurt's my friend! I was just concerned if you did."

Sam nodded. "I have no problem with it. It takes balls to be as brave and confident as Kurt is. Doing this, being confident in myself, would show Kurt that I'm not afraid, or uncomfortable. Then maybe he would be so scared of me."

"He's…scared of you?" Quinn asked.

Sam frowned. "After what Finn did during the duet competition to Kurt and I he's been avoiding me a little, or at least tries to."

"Finn?" She asked. "What did he do this time?"

Sam's anger rose. "Kurt had originally asked my to sing a duet with him, but Finn told Kurt that he couldn't sing with me, saying the he was being too aggressive and that he didn't understand when no meant no. And then he came to me saying that singing with Kurt would automatically get me bullied and kill my reputation. But I didn't care; I gave Kurt my word. Then Kurt let me go, saying I should sing with someone the world deemed more appropriate. Don't get me wrong, singing with you was great, but what Finn did was a load of crap." Then Sam looked at Quinn intently. "You said 'this time'. There was something else that he did to Kurt, isn't there?"

Quinn looked away. It wasn't really her place to tell Sam about what went down between Kurt and Finn last year, but Sam was already so protective of Kurt and so angry with Finn. And if Finn was pulling crap like that, and would surely flip out when he knew that Kurt and Sam would be doing a lot of touching, Sam should know. It's not like Finn or Kurt would ever tell him.

So Quinn did. She told Sam all about Kurt's crush and that suddenly during Gaga week, Kurt and Finn had completely shut themselves off from each other, more or less Kurt ignoring Finn.

Quinn told him that she had no idea what had happened. No one did. Kurt and Finn had kept it dead silent. Sam's loathing for Finn only increased; Finn did something to Kurt and no one knew but they all could see it.

Seeing Kurt literally growl at Finn in the hall last week was enough evidence for Sam.

And really, as the first person in the glee club to really introduce themselves and try to be his friend, Sam really owed Kurt for being so friendly to him.

So Sam made a promise to at least try to find out what had happened between them, prying or not, it was visibly hurting Kurt and Sam wanted to help. And well, there would be plenty of time to get to know Kurt and try and figure it out when they had to work on their scenes together.

Sam and Kurt would be spending a lot of time together.

Perfect, Sam thought happily.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Quinn had watched the movie musical, Rachel had forced Finn to do the same, complaining that she couldn't portray Janet to her obvious Broadway abilities if her co-star and perpetual love didn't even know what the storyline was.<p>

So she and Finn watched 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' too.

And when Finn put the fact that Kurt was Frank N Furter and Sam was Rocky together when the song 'I Can Make You A Man' came on Finn almost choked on the hotdog he was munching on.

"Wha-What the hell is that!" He cried out.

Rachel looked at Finn oddly. "Well, Frank created Rocky to be his lover. Frank is in love with Rocky so he's expressing it, however eccentrically, through song."

"But…but that's going to be Kurt and Sam!" Finn sputtered.

Rachel nodded like she was talking to a child. "Yes, and I know Kurt has seen the musical for sure, and…."

That was all Finn needed to hear. Kurt knew that this was going to happen and that Sam would be cast as Rocky. Even after Finn had warned him…

Kurt still didn't understand that no really did mean no.

Unfortunately for Finn, his mind had jumped to conclusions about Kurt that he failed to hear the rest of Rachel's sentence. "the musical for sure, so all the girls in glee decided to make sure the other boys see it as well, so we all know what it's about. Quinn's showing Sam so he knows too."

Finn's mind didn't register it; his thoughts were to busy creating a way to talk to Kurt.

Kurt needed to drop out of the musical.

* * *

><p>It was rehearsal the next day in glee, and before Finn could even get close to Kurt, Sam was already talking to him and Finn was being dragged off by Rachel to go over 'Dammit Janet'.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" Sam greeted happily, choosing to sit next to him as Quinn was up with Mercedes and Santana were up as extras for 'Dammit Janet'.

Kurt, now more confident in his 'my time' attitude, smirked at Sam. "Why, hello there Sam Evans."

Sam beamed at Kurt's change in attitude towards him. After seeing him cry in the locker room and that odd moment in the hall, Kurt had been shy around him. But now that Kurt was more open, Sam was overjoyed. He and Kurt sat there and watched Brittany and Santana mocked Finn about how they can't wait to see the hot mess that is Finn's body when he has to go out in just his underwear.

Speaking of costumes, Sam looked over to Kurt who was snickering at Finn's terror. "So, Kurt, you ready to get into some high heels and fishnets?"

Kurt smirked at his blonde friend. "Well of course. I really did wear a corset to school last year, and I wore 8 inch heels for Gaga week last year as well."

Sam's mind picked up only one thing from that.

Gaga week.

And that led him to what Quinn had told him the other night.

Now was his chance.

"Gaga week, huh? How was that? Did…anything special happen that week?" Sam tried to ask as subtly as possible.

Kurt's face crumpled into a frown at the remembrance of **all** that had happened during Gaga week.

Finn. Basement. Faggy.

"No." Kurt said shortly. "Nothing happened at all."

Sam was completely shut out and he could feel it.

Kurt had totally turned off and his face was sternly facing the front. Something had happened that week to Kurt. And Sam really wanted to know; he felt guilty for prying, but he was determined to figure it out and get to the bottom of why Finn was so homophobic.

After a few minutes of silence from the brooding Kurt, the brunette turned to Sam and grinned evilly. "And what about you?"

"What?" Sam asked, totally lost on their topic of conversation.

"Are you ready to wear those skin tight gold lamé shorts?" Kurt's grin grew even more mischievous. "And nothing else?"

Sam laughed and put his hands behind his head in relaxation. "Of course! My bod is totally ready. These abs can cut glass. They're basically my own personal cheese-grater."

Kurt laughed out loud at Sam's cockiness; gaining the attention of a few glee clubbers. Mainly Finn.

Finn frowned at him. Why was Kurt doing this? Why was he sitting so close and talking with Sam? Didn't Kurt get it? Sam was straight! He didn't want any advances from Kurt!

But Finn couldn't get to Kurt just yet; he had his songs to rehearse. But he knew he needed to get Kurt to drop out of the musical before they even got to his scene with Sam. Sam would flip if he knew what they had to do together.

He was doing it for the interests of the club.

They needed Sam to get to Nationals. They didn't need Kurt scaring Sam away.

Sam and Kurt were still talking and laughing about their roles when Sam decided to take a leap of faith into their friendship. "So, Kurt. Since you and I are playing opposite each other. I thought we'd might get together outside of rehearsal and practice ourselves." Sam looked over to Finn and Rachel. "I mean, look at them; Finn's bumbling all over the place and I know I'm going to need to practice a lot if I'm going to get this right. So, will you help me out?"

Kurt was stunned. Meeting Sam. Outside of school. To practice their scenes together. Did Sam even know what their scenes entailed!

Touching. Lots and lots of touching. Mostly (well, all) on Kurt's part.

And Sam was okay with it?

Kurt had to be sure. "Sam, you've seen 'Rocky Horror', right?" He asked cautiously.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, dude! Quinn showed me it the other day. I'm pretty pumped I got a whole song all to myself!"

Kurt tilted his head and looked at Sam incredulously. Really? That's what he has to say about the musical? Not about how Kurt will basically be fawning over Sam's body for the entirety of the show? Or the fact that Sam had to bridal carry Kurt into a bedchamber for an implied sex scene? None of that?

Kurt inwardly sighed. Sam either really didn't mind having to play these scenes out, or he was just really, really dense. Thank god he was cute.

But Kurt wanted to be one hundred percent sure that Sam was okay with it, but…he couldn't ask him here. Not with Finn waiting in the wings to accuse him of pouncing on Sam. Or in front of Santana, just because she was Santana.

He'd ask him when Kurt was sure no one would bother them or have a homophobic freak out.

So Kurt smiled warmly. "Well, that's true, I'm more than happy to finally have more solos than Rachel." Kurt took a small breath and looked at Sam again. "So, when do you want to meet up for our practice?"

* * *

><p>It was later that day that Finn was finally free of Rachel for a moment to be able to go track Kurt down. He made his way to the hall that Kurt's locker was in, but stopped when he turned the corner.<p>

There was Kurt; at his locker.

Talking with Sam.

Again.

What was Sam thinking? Talking with Kurt in one of the main hallways was an instant target for a slushie facial! And why would Kurt keep doing this to Sam?

Finn began to barge over towards them when Artie came up to him. "Dude, you wanna come to the weight room with me? I need to bulk up for football and I know you need to work out for your undies costume."

Finn really wanted to get this whole Kurt and Sam thing straightened out, but he was also terrified of looking like a doughboy out on stage. He really should be working out, just in case he was a little too pudgy for his underwear costume.

Finn nodded. "Sure, man. Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was after dinner one night. Kurt had successfully gotten Burt to eat his sodium-free, super healthy soup with veggies, or 'rabbit food' as Burt kept complaining, and told his father he was going out with Mercedes for a movie.<p>

He couldn't bear to have his Dad tell him that he was being aggressive with Sam if he told him where he really was going.

He and Sam had agreed to meet at the auditorium that evening; Sam saying that his little siblings would be too much of a nuisance to get anything done, and Kurt of course saying that he father would be resting from his heart attack still and needed peace and quiet. But Kurt really knew that Burt would have said something about Sam being there, or even worse; that disappointed look he would have given Kurt.

But his Dad didn't understand, Sam had asked him to have a private practice session. Sam had been initiating things. It wasn't Kurt.

But Kurt had accepted the request; he didn't say no.

But then Kurt's determination from before kicked in. Well, Finn did say I don't know when no means no, Kurt thought bitterly. Kurt didn't know to say no to Sam, and that was because it was all about Kurt now. Kurt had spent last year trying to please his father by acting straight, and he tried his best to please Finn in the hopes that Finn would return his feelings, and everyone knew how much of a bust that was.

Kurt was done pleasing others; it was his turn now.

But Kurt still didn't know why Sam was doing all of this; being so forward now and even wanting to practice alone, possibly knowing full well what they would be doing.

So that was why Kurt found himself sitting at the piano on the stage that evening, waiting for Sam. Waiting to ask Sam if he knew what he was doing. What he could possibly face from the school, and Finn, if he continued.

Kurt wanted Sam to be okay with it. He really did. But he knew that Sam was a football player, and the reputation you got from that was more important than some glee club or school musical.

But Kurt still hoped Sam was different.

"Hey! You've been waiting long?" Sam asked as he jogged up to Kurt smiling.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Sam's large-mouthed smile was contagious. "Not too long." But then he made a serious face. "But I don't like to be kept waiting. Don't let it happen again, Evans." Kurt joked.

Sam grinned and did a serious salute. "Yes, sir!" He played along. He then set his backpack down and pulled out the sheet music and his script. "Okay, so since I know you're such a great singer I was wondering if we could start with my solo, I really don't want to mess up my one big chance to show the club what I can do."

And so Kurt agreed and helped Sam on his song, 'The Sword of Damocles'. After a few run-throughs, Sam sat down on the piano bench happily. "That was pretty good, huh?" Sam laughed.

Kurt crossed his arms and smirked at Sam. "That was only 4 run-throughs, Evans. I do at least 7 before I even think I'm ready. I shudder to think how many Rachel does."

Sam laughed freely and leaned back on the piano. "Well you're just a perfectionist and Rachel is just crazy. Me? I'm pretty sure that I'm just confident."

"Cocky is more like it." Kurt grinned with a roll of his eyes.

Sam liked this, just messing around with Kurt. He had a wit and sense of humor that Sam loved to test with his 'cockiness'.

Kurt was awesome.

"So how about you then? Why don't we rehearse you're songs then? Seven times each, right?" Sam asked jokingly.

Kurt scoffed. "Who says I haven't already practiced them all seven times?"

"Well one more time won't hurt then." Sam countered with a beaming grin.

Kurt walked primly towards the piano and snatched his sheet music jokingly and placed them on the piano stand in front of Sam and stood center stage, facing the seating.

A few moments of silence permeated between them and the whole auditorium. Kurt patiently waiting and Sam just staring in complete confusion.

Kurt turned his head to quirk and eyebrow at Sam. "Well? I need an accompanist and I can only assume you have been trained on the piano as a child."

Sam, still leaning on the piano, jumped up startled and turned to play. "Oh crap, sorry." He muttered, as his face blushed red.

Kurt grinned smugly to himself.

Sam began to play the opening notes of 'Sweet Transvestite' and once Kurt opened his mouth to start and sing a chill ran down Sam's spine.

Kurt voice; it was so slow, soft and sultry during 'Le Jazz Hot', but his voice now was…. It was low, gravely, and sexy.

Sexy?

Where did that come from?

Sam's fingers tumbled on the keys at this thought and Kurt turned to see Sam curse under his breath and try to catch back up.

Kurt wondered what happened. But continued to sing anyway.

After a few run-throughs Kurt grinned smugly at Sam. "See, I'm magnificent."

Sam still couldn't get over Kurt's voice; it was crazy good and did funny things to his head. "Yeah, yeah you are." Sam said quietly, but still enough for Kurt to hear.

It was that moment in the hall all over again.

_"You're amazing, Kurt."_

Kurt blushed and Sam shook out of his daze. "But it's not enough." Sam blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kurt sassed, grinning. "Evans, our glee club consists of three divas: My girl, Mercedes with her sass and soul, Berry with her insurmountable amount of crazy and talent, and yours truly with my impeccable fashion sense and pitch perfect, oh hell, I'm all kinds of perfect! And you say it's not enough?"

Sam laughed. "Well you got the diva part right." Kurt pouted. "But this isn't only you singing the song in front of the audience just standing there! You need to act along with the song too!"

Kurt huffed. "Well of course! I knew that! The song must be perfected before the action can take place!"

Sam put his head in his hand and stared at Kurt. "You really are a diva. But a damn good diva." Sam then stood up and shuffled around some papers. "Well, if you've perfected that song, you can help me with this song. I know I don't sing in it, but I have a lot in the acting part and I don't want Rachel to go all she-bat crazy on me if I mess up." He handed Kurt the sheet music.

Kurt looked at the title and his heart dropped.

'Toucha Toucha Touch Me'.

Why? Why? Kurt screamed inwardly. Why would Sam ask him of all people to help him! Did he not get it? Or really, **really **didn't care.

But this was also Kurt's chance to finally figure that out.

"Sam." Kurt said slowly. "You…you do know what sort of acting this song has to deal with right?"

Sam nodded; his eyes and smile like a hyper dog.

Kurt wanted to ring his neck. A nod was not enough!

"And you do know the acting you and I have to do for my other solo, 'I Can Make You A Man' and with you in general, right?"

Sam nodded and his face fell. "Yeah, I know. Are…a-are you uncomfortable with it?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no I'm fine with it. I…" Kurt looked down. "I was just worried that you were."

Sam's face fell serious. Kurt was still looking down at the stage floor when Sam took Kurt's chin in his hand and lifted his head up.

Sam's eyes met Kurt's and both boys' hearts stopped and their breaths were lost.

"If I was, do you really think I wouldn't have said something?" Sam asked in an intense whisper. "I have no problem with it, Kurt. And I have no problem with you being gay." Then Sam looked down. "I thought we already went through this during duets week." Then Sam looked back at Kurt, his eyes freezing Kurt on the spot with their intense emotion.

"I like you for who you are Kurt. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this. Screw Finn, and screw anyone else that has a problem with it. I gave you my word; you still owe me a duet and we are going to do this musical. Okay?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly. His eyes unblinkingly fixed on Sam.

Sam gave Kurt a small smile. "Kurt? Can you say something? Anything? Just nodding isn't enough."

"So you needed help with 'Toucha Toucha Touch Me'." Kurt said with a growing smile on his face.

Sam beamed. "Excellent!" Sam threw a fist into the air and ran back to the piano and plugged his iPod into the radio on top of it. "Okay, so I'll play Rocky-"

"Obviously." Kurt deadpanned.

"Watch it Hummel." Sam warned lightly. "And you'll play Janet, you can sing along if you want, I just want to get the moves right."

Kurt stood in front of Sam as Sam just kind of stared at him. Kurt stared back. Sam's eyes were always so bright and warm. Kurt was so close to Sam he could almost-

_"I was feeling down in."_

The iPod's version startled Kurt from his thoughts. That's right, he had to go through the…. _motions_ with Sam.

"Couldn't win." Kurt sang along. "I'd only ever kissed before." And that hardly even counted. It was only Brittany. Kurt had never really been kissed to where it actually counted.

Kurt continued to sing along with the iPod and began to stalk towards Sam. "I felt there's no use getting, into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting."

Kurt stood in front of Sam and let one of his hands trail down Sam's toned chest.

Sam did his best to hide his shiver as Kurt's hand felt like fire melting ice on his body. Kurt walked away from Sam and stood looking between the audience and Sam.

"Now all I want to know is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more." Kurt started to unbutton his wool cardigan to reveal his tight-fitting dress shirt. Kurt knew the motions but he still felt so silly, so awkward doing it.

But the same sentiment was not for Sam. Sam's heart began to race; Sam could have sworn he could feel his heart against his chest; pounding so loudly; his eyes blown wide.

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance." Kurt pulled himself tight against Sam's body, their faces closer than they had ever been before. Now both boys' hearts were beating rapidly, but Kurt was doing more performing than Sam. At this point, Sam could only watch as Kurt spun behind him and led scratches down his arm and back. "I've got an itch to scratch, and I need assistance!"

Kurt spun back to put his back flush up against Sam's chest. Kurt's hands flew to Sam's and Kurt began to move Sam's hands all over Kurt's body. "Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me! I want to feel dirty!"

Sam felt all over Kurt's body. His small waist and his toned sides. Sam was sure he was going to stop breathing.

Kurt crouched down low, his butt slightly grazing Sam's groin. Sam took a small gasp of breath as Kurt ran back behind Sam and gave him a 'come hither' look. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" Kurt ran and jumped on top of the piano as Sam, almost in a trance, stood in front of him, just between Kurt's legs; his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"And if anything grows, while you pose. I'll oil you up, and drop you down." Kurt reached at Sam's shirt from behind him and let his hands trail down his sides and chest slowly. Sam's body tingled where Kurt had placed his gentle fingers.

"And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction." Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him close. "You want a friendly hand, and I want action!"

Kurt let his arms tangle with Sam's as they both roamed each other's bodies. Both boys had let go of their inhibitions from before and hands were flying everywhere.

"Creature of the night! Oh!" Kurt sang out the last part loudly as Sam had pulled Kurt flush to his chest by grabbing Kurt's butt forcefully.

Their hot breaths mingled as their so close faces stared at each other. Their eyes never left the other and their ragged breathing was the only sound heard through the whole auditorium.

Sam had never felt like this before. With Kurt's body so close, almost fitting like a puzzle piece, against his own.

Kurt could feel all of Sam's muscles and his strong arms wrapped around his body. It felt so natural; as if he and Sam had been like that for years.

Without him even knowing, Sam's body began to lean closer and closer to Kurt's. His mouth was just an inch from Kurt's; he was so close to the soft, pink lips and hot mouth. Sam just wanted to lean in a little closer and-

"I have to go."

Sam's mind came back to the surface. "Wha-what?" He asked.

Kurt released himself from Sam and looked down and away from Sam. "I can't do this. I…I told myself this was my year. That I was going to do what I wanted; be like every other teenager. And I thought that getting the lead in the school musical would do that. But I…" Kurt looked at Sam, there weren't any tears but the sadness in Kurt's eyes killed him. "I can't do it. I'd have to be touching you constantly, and, ew, I'd have to touch Rachel, but even worse… I'd have to touch Finn, and-"

"He'd have a nuclear meltdown if you did." Sam finished for him, anger replacing his sadness at the mention of Finn. "I'm surprised he hasn't flipped out on us for being Frank and Rocky." Sam took a step towards Kurt to try and comfort him. "Kurt, you…you don't have to be afraid of Finn, or anyone else for doing what you want to do." Sam knew it was a good opening, and he knew that he might overstep, but he had to do it. "Kurt…what happened between you and Finn?"

Kurt looked up at Sam, his face looked frozen in fear, like deer in the headlights. But Kurt regained control and just gave a defeated sigh. He sat down on the piano bench and motioned for Sam to as well.

"I'm not going to assume you haven't heard things. Our group talks, and they talk a lot. There's a whole year in our group that you've missed, and since you're going to be in the glee club for a while, you might as well know." Kurt took a large breath and steeled himself. "Last year, though everyone already knew, I came out. And more over, I had this huge, ridiculous crush on Finn. I mean, I thought I was in love. And I had done so many things to try and get closer to him. I sabotaged Rachel to have Finn find her unattractive. I set our parents up, who are still dating now, in order to spend more time with him. I even helped him with girl trouble when he wanted to sing to Quinn's parents about the baby when he had thought the baby was his. And then our parents became serious and they decided to join houses. Carole and Finn moved in and Finn and I began to share a room. That's when things went downhill."

Sam waited in anticipation. He had already known that Kurt had had a crush on Finn, but he didn't know the lengths that Kurt had gone. But now he was about to find out what had set the two so far apart.

"I don't know if I should tell you. Finn and I really didn't specify the terms of sharing this..." Kurt looked unsure, but his face turned slack and he looked at Sam with honest and determined eyes. "But to hell with him. He's been a hindrance to me for the last time. I was such a fool back then, Sam. When Finn moved in, I wanted to please him, make him feel more at home since he was the one to really lose his. During Gaga week, the guys did KISS, and he was having trouble getting his makeup off, so I offered to help with a moist towelette, but Finn had slapped my hand away, not wanting me to touch him. And then I redecorated the room, so he felt at home. But in the back of my mind, I also wanted it to by our room. Like Finn and I dating kind of room." Kurt hid his face in embarrassment. "I told you, I was a fool. When Finn had come home that day, he said that he couldn't live there; that no 'dude' could. And it…it really did look horrible. It was all throw pillows, privacy partitions, and shaded lamps. My crush had finally come to a head and Finn called me out on it. He said that he put his underwear on in the shower when I was around, that he saw the way I looked at him; that I couldn't accept that he was straight. And I said that I could redecorate. And that's when Finn started saying to get rid of this 'faggy' lamp, or this 'faggy' blanket."

"What." Sam breathed. He was too shocked to even get angry.

"My dad came down, yelled at Finn for using that word. And then kicked him out. Finn had tried to make up for calling those things, and in turn me 'faggy' by protecting me from Karofsky and Azimio, but…Carole and Finn haven't moved back in and things aren't the same anymore. And after all this…. I don't know if it will be."

Sam just sat there, stock-still. That was what had happened. Finn had called Kurt a fag. Sam's anger began to boil over. How could Finn do that to Kurt, and then go and do what he did during the duet competition.

"Sam…Sam." Kurt said firmly. "Sam, you're shaking. Sam!" Sam looked at Kurt with huge angry eyes. The look Sam gave Kurt, it scared Kurt. He'd never seen Sam so angry before.

"Sam." Kurt said again. "Promise me something. You will not, and I repeat, will **not**, go after Finn for this."

That got Sam's attention. "What? No way! He has to pay for doing what he did to you!"

"He did." Kurt reassured. "His mother lost her chance to live with my father. He…**we** broke up their chance at love. And that disappointment from his mother is enough punishment." Kurt said quietly, as if he'd received his own parental disappointment from his father, which he might have.

Sam fell silent. He thought how he'd feel if his mother had been that disappointed in him. He was sure it would kill him.

"Do you hear me? Promise me you won't do anything, or tell anyone?" Kurt asked again, a hint of pleading in his voice now.

Sam slumped. "Okay." He looked at Kurt with his green eyes shimmering with…. something that he felt for Kurt. He cared for Kurt, but the emotion, he couldn't place it.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam felt so bad for Kurt. Having all that, and then his father's heart attack and now dealing with Finn all over again. Kurt was so brave and so strong to deal with all that and still have that diva spunk. He'd been through so much more than Sam had ever been.

So Sam surged forward and gave Kurt one of the biggest, most meaningful hugs he'd ever give or would probably ever give.

Kurt sat there, Sam's arm wrapped around him, he head placed gently against Sam's warm chest. He was surprised to say the least, but he felt so…at home.

It felt so right.

Sam and Kurt sat there, Sam holding Kurt, for a long time. And both boys reveled in the touch, but neither yet knowing why.

* * *

><p>The next day was dress rehearsal but Finn was nowhere to be found. But then Principal Figgins came barging in, taking Mr. Schue in a huff. The glee kids watched in confusion but, ever so curious, decided to follow closely behind.<p>

It turned out that Finn, self-conscious, about his body, tried to get comfortable in his costume and body by walking down the hall in just his underwear.

So that got him in trouble. Thankfully Mr. Schue got Figgins to not have him suspended for a month, but Mr. Schue still had to talk to Figgins about why Mr. Schue was pushing 'Rocky Horror' and if those reasons are worth the trouble it's been causing, mainly between him and Carl over Ms. Pillsbury. So Finn was scooted out of the office where he found the rest of the glee club hiding behind the corner.

"Uh…guys?" Finn asked. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you get reamed out by Figgins." Santana snickered. "What the hell did you do?"

Finn's face beat red. "I…uh…was a little worried about going on in the musical in my costume, so I tried to get some confidence by walking down the halls in it."

Rachel's eyes bugged out. "Finn…you mean you walked down the halls in only your underwear?"

Finn looked down and shuffled his feet. "I had the glasses too." He muttered.

"Nice." Sam deadpanned.

Finn glared at him as the rest of the glee club began to walk back to the choir room, and glaring at Sam, Finn remembered his mission.

As they all walked down the hall, Finn walked with Kurt. "Kurt."

"No Finn." Kurt warned harshly. "Of all the times you want to talk to me, right now is definitely not the time."

"I need to talk to you. Now." Finn said firmly. "You can't be Frank in the musical."

Kurt stopped walking instantly. His blood began to roar in his ears. Of all the things for Finn to say, after talking with Sam last night, that was the last thing Kurt could stand hearing.

Finn had stopped along with Kurt as the rest of the glee club began to enter the choir room. Sam, walking with the others, noticed them stop and watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"Really, Finn?" Kurt hissed incredulously. "That's what you have to say?"

"Kurt, I know you know how the musical plays out and now I do too. I know what you and Sam have to do. And I bet Sam doesn't know and you're just going to go along with it until-"

"Actually, Finn, I do know how the musical goes." Sam growled as he walked up to the two boys. His eyes were ablaze with fury at Finn. "I know just what Kurt and I have to do, and you know what, Finn? Like I told you during the duets competition and what I'll tell you time and time again: I don't care. I don't care that Kurt's gay, I don't care they we have to touch each other. None of it matters to me because Kurt is my friend and it's just a play." Then Sam stepped in Finn's personal space, his face just inches from Finn's. "So do me a favor, stop worrying about me and my reputation and start worrying about your own, because it's about to go down the drain fast."

It took all of Sam's restraint to not say anything about what Kurt had told him the day before, but he had promised Kurt. Sam then turned to Kurt. "Come on, Kurt. Let's get back in there with the rest of the club."

Kurt gave one more meaningful look at Finn and then nodded at Sam. "Okay."

And once again, Kurt and Sam left Finn alone, walking back to their friends; a small smile formed on Kurt's face and Sam caught it out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt was happy, or at least happier. And, right then, that was more than enough for Sam. He smiled as well.

Both boys walked into the glee room in a much better mood, about the musical, about Finn, and about each other.

Neither boy may have felt it, or noticed it, but both of their hands gravitated to the other's, just mere centimeters apart, as they took another step into the best year of their lives.

**A/N: I keep ending on happy-ish notes. I like it, I don't want this to be a angst-filled story, but it won't always be that way. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And next is the plot-twist episode 'Never Been Kissed'! I'm not exactly sure how it's going to go, but I have a good and bad feeling about it. We'll see though! Alright, reviews are lovely and I can't wait to update for you all again soon!**


	3. If You Start Me Up, I'll Never Stop

**A/N: Oh my! I'm so sorry everyone! I had really wanted to update SO long ago! But school gave me a curve ball with papers and midterms and work and everything over the rainbow! But now things have kind of died down a little and I can finally write a little each day! So here's the next chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

So, after Finn's undie run, Mr. Schue as well as probably everyone else, thought it was best to not do the musical. It really was just too racy to ever run in a high school. But Mr. Schue wanted everyone to get into costume and perform the 'Time Warp' together as a farewell to effort that they'd put into the school musical.

So that's where Kurt found himself, dressed in a black leather corset with fishnets and black leather high heel boots. Kurt wrapped himself in his character's large fur coat as soon as he put the more risqué costume on.

To say he felt a little awkward was a large understatement. He felt so ridiculous and naked. But then he remembered that Sam had to go out there in just a small pair of gold shorts. So if Sam could do it, he could too.

Kurt stepped out on stage, still in his fur coat, where the rest of the glee club was standing in waiting. Mr. Schue was sitting in the audience and as soon as Kurt was seen, Sam turned to grin at him. "You ready to get your Time Warp on Kurt?" He called from the group.

"Yeah, get your transvestite ass out here and let's see your costume!" Santana laughed.

Kurt looked beyond nervous but nodded anyway. He slowly undid the fur coat and set it on the ground, revealing his long milky white legs in fishnets and his lean torso clad in a women's corset.

Santana burst out laughing within seconds. "Oh my god, this…. this is the greatest moment of my life!" She howled.

"Damn, white boy, you got some legs on you!" Mercedes laughed.

The other glee clubbers gave their comments, from Tina's nonstop giggling and Artie rolling up to him with a fist pound saying 'mad props for the courage to wear that!', to Finn's silent but deepening frown.

But none of those compared to Sam's reaction. As soon as Kurt showed off his real costume, Sam's mind short-circuited. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated at the sight in front of him. Kurt's long milky white legs and his taut chest and lean arms and…

Sam's mind could go on forever about all the things attractive about Kurt, but-

Wait what? Kurt…attractive?

Sam's mind was throwing him for loops lately; with those weird moments with Kurt, those close, intimate moments and the way Sam had been thinking about Kurt.

But before Sam could fantasize about Kurt or try and discover anymore about his feelings for Kurt, the opening rift for 'Time Warp' started and off they went.

Sam watched Kurt move during the number. He was so elegant and graceful even in those crazy heels. And his face shone the brightest smile; for once Kurt finally looked happy. Happy to be performing, and happy to finally tell Finn off.

But Sam tried to look deeper. Within Kurt and within himself.

Why do I keep staring at Kurt like this, Sam thought. Why do Kurt and I always seem to be so caught up in each other's eyes, and get so close to….

To kissing.

Me and Kurt kissing.

Why doesn't it seem so bad when I think that? Actually, why does it sound freaking fantastic when I think about it? Sam thought as he danced. I never thought of any of the guys at my old school like this. But none of them were like Kurt.

So does that mean I'm…. gay?

Sam's head began to hurt more than usual; those kind of thought scared him, and yet excited him at the same time. To kiss Kurt, to see what the feeling was or if what he had been feeling ever since he met Kurt were those kind of 'feelings'; those more than friends feelings.

As Sam saw Kurt collapse to the floor with the rest of the group at the end of the number and do a cute little hand shake with Mercedes, he vowed to find out.

He'd find out what these feelings were.

And he'd find himself along the way.

* * *

><p>So Puck was back, fresh out of Juvie and with that as well, Mr. Schue had also been given the list of competitors for Sectionals.<p>

"Alright, so the first group is the all boy's show choir called the Dalton Academy Warblers." Mr. Schue stated.

"Oh, hold up, there are like 50 gay jokes right there." Santana smirked.

Kurt just sent her a silent glare.

But Sam, who was still trying to figure out his feelings and who he was turned to her. "What's you're problem Santana?" He asked angrily.

Santana gave him a bored look. "Oh please, Ken-Doll, you were thinking the same thing."

"No I wasn't." Sam said lowly. "I transferred here from an all boys school, Santana. Not only do I take offense because of that, but you're also being offensive to Kurt."

Santana gave Sam a surprised and mocking look. "Are you serious?" She laughed.

Sam only stared at her. "Yes. Now apologize to him."

"What?" She snorted. "What are we five?"

By then Kurt was blushing red while the rest of the room looked on at Sam calling Santana out. "No, but we're all old enough to know that bullying others hurts, right, Sandbags?"

Everyone was blown away by Sam's name for Santana. A lot of the kids 'Ooo'-ed and Kurt was scared for Sam's life, and balls.

Santana just huffed and turned to Kurt with an angry sneer. "Sorry, Hummel." She said quietly.

Mr. Schue took the awkward silence to continue. "And we also have the Senior Township Hipsters. A group of seniors working toward their GEDs."

"How are we supposed to beat a group of cute old people?" Mercedes complained.

"Knock them out with a quick pat on the rear. Break their hip or something." Puck smirked.

"No. We're going to gear up for Sectionals with our second annual boys vs. girls mash up competition!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "So split up and get started. Sam, the boys will fill you in." Kurt got up and began to walk towards the girl's side, but Mr. Schue stopped him. "I told you, Kurt, boy's team." He sighed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stomped back to the boy's side. Sam looked at him in confusion. Kurt wanted to be on the girl's team? And wanted to before? Why?

Kurt plopped in the chair next to Sam. "Every time." He grumbled.

"Sorry, dude." Sam said. "Why'd you want to be on the girls team anyway?"

Kurt sighed. "Being gay, I'm considered a girl, and, however stereotypical, I think of myself as on honorary girl, but not because of that. I think that because we think more along the same wavelength and get along a lot better than I do with the guys." Kurt sighed. "And besides, a gay guy singing songs with a bunch of straight guys would probably lead me to sing back up on some Bon Jovi or Rolling Stones song. Not my kind of thing."

Sam understood, the girls would pick songs that Kurt would enjoy more and he'd have more fun with them. It kind of saddened Sam to see it. "Well, at least you have me. You know I'd sing a showtune with you."

Kurt gave Sam a small smile. It was true. "Thanks, Sam. It will be better with you around this time."

* * *

><p>Kurt left glee that day in a sour mood. Sure last year's boy's mash-up actually wasn't bad, well the songs were so Finn and Puck, but at least Kurt got to wear a scarf. But Kurt really didn't want to sing another rock song. His voice didn't work that way. And he wanted to wear something really nice, like a feather headpiece.<p>

Kurt's thoughts of headpieces and sequins were halted when a rough hand shoved him into the lockers. His back banged against the metal hard and his head rattled slightly. Kurt opened his eyes to find Karofsky sneering at him as he lumbered away.

Kurt took a shaky breath as he tried to calm down. Karofsky was always a jerk and Neanderthal, but the way he looked at him shook Kurt…

It seemed predator.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts by a concerned Mr. Schue.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked again.

That look…. Kurt thought. He could only shake his head as Mr. Schue took him away.

* * *

><p>Quinn had invited Sam over to her house the next night to study for their biology test later in the week. Her mother had gone to Spinster Club (well that's what Quinn called it, Sam had no idea what club or meeting Quinn's mom was actually going to), and she had turned on the fireplace and was giving him totally flirty looks.<p>

Not that Sam minded, but… he had other things on his mind.

Like Kurt.

But, right then, those thoughts would make everything all too worse for Sam.

"So," Quinn whispered seductively. "I was thinking instead of studying biology…we'd study anatomy instead."

Sam's heart jumped at her tone, but not in an excited way. They was she was looking at him, and the way she was moving, it was all too much for Sam. In the beginning, Sam had thought that being with Quinn would help his popularity, her being head cheerleader. But…after meeting Kurt, and seeing what he had to go through, popularity didn't seem so important anymore.

None of that mattered anymore.

Kurt had the confidence to be honest to himself; to be exactly who he was and never let anyone else say otherwise, at took the brunt of jokes and bullying without even flinching.

And if Kurt could do that, Sam could too.

But before he could say anything, Quinn's lips were on his.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry, but Sam's mind began to scream for her to stop, for it all to stop. Quinn's hands were running up and down his arms and she leaned her and Sam down to a lying position on her sofa.

Sam wanted to say something, anything. He had realized that this wasn't what he wanted. Quinn was nice, she was a great friend, but it just didn't feel right anymore. But his mind wouldn't get him to say anything.

That's when Sam's mind wandered back to the other day at football practice. Finn and some of the other guys with girlfriends were talking about how they… 'cool off' when they were making out. They had said to think of something really disturbing or something that would totally turn them off.

But 'cooling off' wasn't Sam's problem, he realized. He was…or his…'Sam Jr.' was perfectly in control. He just needed to get his mind off of kissing Quinn since he couldn't vocalize anything.

He just needed to think of something else; anything else, good or bad, to get his mind off of Quinn's lips on his.

But the only thing he could think of was-

"Kurt."

Sam froze. Did he just say that out loud? No, he **moaned** that out loud. Moaned.

Quinn froze as well. "W-What?" She asked. "What did you say?"

Well now that Sam had finally said something, no less and dude's name, he was finally able to speak. "Quinn…. I'm- I" Sam sighed and let his head flop back on the sofa.

"You're…gay?" Quinn asked cautiously; not wanting to upset Sam if she was wrong and trying to wrap her mind around it all.

That was the question wasn't it? Sam asked himself. Am I gay? What do I want and what do I know for sure about me?

Quinn was sitting up staring at Sam; not hate in her eyes, but confusion, and compassion. Sam looked up at her from where he was laying and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm gay or not. All I know is that kissing you isn't what I want." Sam realized how poorly worded that came out and opened his eyes in panic. "I mean, not that you were bad or there's something wrong with you! It's just that…ever since I joined glee all I can think about is…"

"Kurt." Quinn finished for him. She let out a breath and shook her head. "I should have seen this coming. I mean, you dye your hair."

Sam frowned. Could everyone see that his hair was not his natural color? Or was it just her and Kurt? "I don't dye it." He sighed. "I wanted to look cool when I transferred so I put lemon juice in it."

"Not the point." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "…you think about kissing Kurt?"

"I…I have." Sam admitted. "And there have been these moments between us, like, where you want to lean in and kiss them but something gets in the way and-" Sam stopped and looked down. "Sorry, I doubt you want to hear this knowing how I kind of lead you on."

"No." Quinn said quietly. "You didn't lead me on. A simple duet and a few times hanging out doesn't count as leading someone on. You were new and wanted to make friends. I just took it as something more. I never thought that you'd…like Kurt." She then backtracked. "Not that it's bad, it's just we live in Ohio and I never thought someone else besides Kurt would be open about it."

"Are…are you mad?" Sam asked, he felt awful for doing this to her right when they were kissing.

She looked at Sam with soft eyes. "Never." She said with a growing smile. "I think it's great."

Sam tilted his head. "It's great?"

Quinn nodded. "Kurt…Kurt's been through a lot. And he always will be going though a lot. This town…this state really, isn't a very accepting place for gays. Kurt's tortured a lot…. But if he had someone to be there with him; someone at his side to go through it with him and give him strength, he'd be so much happier…. if he had someone like you."

"Someone…. like me?" Sam asked wide-eyed, thoughtfully asking himself.

Quinn laid a gently hand on Sam's forearm. "If you're thinking this much about Kurt, if it's affecting you this much, you should do something about it."

Sam sat up, looking down in deep thought; about himself, who he was, and Kurt. "Do something about it." Sam whispered to himself.

Quinn smiled softly. "Go for it, Sam."

He turned to her; his wide innocent and scared eyes searched hers. "What about you? I fell like crap for doing this to you."

Quinn shook her head. "Don't worry about me. You have enough to think about. Besides, Puck and I had a child last year. We still have some unfinished business."

Sam smiled. "You still like him."

Quinn brushed her hair back. "For all the dumb stuff he does and how badly he treats people, he's still a prince to me. He's become more of a man than his father. He was my support the entire time I was pregnant and even wanted to keep her. I…I love him."

Sam grinned at her. "Well, it looks like we both have feelings to work out."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Yes it does."

"Quinn…." Sam looked at her seriously. "Even after all this, I still want us to be friends. I don't want to lose you over this."

Quinn embraced him. "There's no way I'd let that happen. We're even better friends from this. And don't worry, for as long as you want, your secret is safe with me."

Sam had been so worried about telling someone, dealing with his feelings, and figuring it all out, thank goodness for Quinn. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Thank you, Sam." Quinn said softly, thinking of her own problems soon to come.

* * *

><p>Kurt left Mr. Schue's office in an even worse mood. Not only was Karofsky bullying him more often, and with that terrifying look in his eyes, but then Mr. Schue had the nerve to <strong>finally <strong>offer to help him. He'd been bullied for years and Mr. Schue had been totally oblivious to it. And then he says that he thinks that it's finally getting to me and he's become belligerent with everyone.

Mr. Schue had no clue what it was like to be him.

At least Kurt got to smack Mr. Schue with his boring lessons comment. It's the little things, really.

But Kurt's bitch back high was short lived. Finn came running up to him. "Hey, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed like a hyper dog. Kurt trudged on to his next class, ignoring the taller boy. Finn frowned. "Come on, Kurt, why are you doing this?"

And with that comment, and all that's happened to Kurt lately, he finally snapped.

Kurt lost it.

"Because you can't accept that a lot of things have changed since that night in the basement!" Kurt seethed, his anger rising as he realized that the halls were empty, leaving him free to tear Finn a new one. "That I've moved on from my crush on you, and more or less despise and loathe you! That despite moving on from that night in the basement, I still can't forgive you for saying that word! That I've grown up and that I'm no longer your personal fan club! That maybe, just maybe, I'd like to not be so alone and want to be with someone and not be judged or hated for it! That singing with Sam wouldn't have done anything and that I just might want to actually have a guy friend! And all of those things all have to deal with you!" Kurt hissed. "So yes, I'm being a super bitch to you and no I won't apologize or stop because you can't accept me and you try to keep me isolated from ever having a normal guy friend. So in the end Finn: leave me alone. Forever."

Kurt stormed down the hall once more and left a trampled and hurt Finn in his wake.

After Karofsky and Mr. Schue, Finn had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. And Kurt finally got to get all of that off his chest once and for all.

Now, Kurt thought, I'm finally over, through and done with Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Kurt went home that day, took care of his father, made him his dinner as usual and holed up in his room to have an emotional music release.<p>

He was sick and tired of being attacked and held back and bored at McKinley. Everywhere he went he was bullied and had slurs thrown at him. Finn kept trying to befriend him even after all that had happened last year and this year with Sam. And now he had to go another week with a boring glee lesson that his opinion will be shut out of again.

Kurt was really getting tired of McKinley

Sam went home that day, had dinner with his family, watched _Avatar_ for the third time that week, and then just strummed on his guitar, maybe even write a new song.

Sam was finally able to get a hold on his feelings and was able to tell Quinn and even get a best friend out of the whole thing! Not only that, he was still determined to get back on the football team and take his quarterback position back as well as the captain of glee club. He was going to go on the up and up, and take Finn down. And maybe, hopefully, he'd be able to chalk up the courage and tell Kurt about his feelings.

Sam was really liking McKinley

* * *

><p>"So it's come to my attention that this assignment might be too easy for you guys. So, since you all did so well last year, I'm going to change it up. Boys, you'll have to do a mash-up of two songs predominantly sung by girls and the girls will have to sing songs by male artists. Now with that wrench in the gears, I hope this becomes an actual challenge and I can't wait to see what you all come up with!"<p>

So Mr. Schue had switched up the gender roles of the assignment, and Kurt was ecstatic. He was pretty sure that he was the only boy that knew a vast majority of songs by women, and of all the guys he had the best knowledge of women's style.

Feather boas, here we come.

So, in a private, boy's team, meeting after school, Kurt had pulled out all the stops. He had poster boards, diagrams, costume ideas, and feather boas for all the guys.

"So, I was thinking we'd do a Diana Ross number, so purple feather boas and sequins are must. And I think for us to win, I'd have to take lead." Kurt was saying to the guys, fully deep in his fabulous thoughts.

Watching Kurt go like this, so passionate in the music and style and still be such a diva, it made Sam smile.

"Wait, isn't this lesson supposed to be opposites?" Artie asked. "I mean, having you in feather boas and a sequin gown is exactly what they'd expect."

"Okay, who said anything about a gown?" Kurt asked.

"Alright, dude why don't you go make yourself useful by stuffing rat poison in the old folk's Jell-O. Or maybe go spy on the Garglers." Puck said.

"The Warblers." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever." The Mohawk boy scoffed. "At least there you can wear all the feathers you want, you'll blend right in."

Sam frowned at Puck, he hadn't been around him much besides football before he went to Juvie, but he was being kind of a dick to Kurt.

"Fine." Kurt snapped as he grabbed his boards and swiftly left the room.

Mike and Finn shared a look and Artie was taking notes as if nothing had happened.

Puck snorted. "What a princess. Doesn't get what he wanted when we all have to go gay and he storms out."

Finn had realized where it had went wrong, what Puck had said to Kurt, to make him leave. And ever since Kurt had let loose on him in the hallway, Finn had been meaning to make it up to Kurt. He had to, it was killing him that their parents were dating and Kurt basically hated him, though Finn realized he deserved it.

He was about to go after Kurt and try to comfort him but Sam beat him to it. "Shut it, Puckerman. You don't know squat about Kurt and the crap he has to deal with!" Sam barely gave Finn a glance. "Making fun of him for being gay is only something a Lima Loser would to." Puck flinched at the name. Quinn, he thought. "It would be the same thing if I constantly made fun of you for being Jewish. Would you like that?"

Puck shrugged and looked away. "Jeez, dude, don't need to get all Wanda Sykes on me." He muttered, still sore on remembering Quinn and her calling him a Lima Loser…back when they had a chance to start a family.

Sam shook his head. "I don't have time to deal with you, just stop messing with Kurt." Then Sam bolted out the door in search of Kurt. He ran down the empty halls, scanning rooms and lockers.

"Kurt?" He yelled. "Kurt!"

Sam turned the corner to find Kurt at his locker; his poster boards and ideas were thrown in the trashcan close by. Kurt was gathering his things from his locker. Maybe I should go check out Dalton Academy, he thought. At least there I wouldn't be known as the resident queer. You know what? I'll go. I'll spy on them and I won't tell the guys how good-

"Kurt!" Sam exclaimed as he jogged up to the boy.

Kurt turned to Sam, his face a storm of mixed emotions; anger, sadness, loneliness. But even with that, having Sam there gave him at least a tiny smile. "Hello Sam." He replied softly.

"Kurt…." Sam started, but then he realized, what was he supposed to say? 'Screw Puck'? Or, 'I'm sorry your wacky but endearing and totally cute ideas got shot down'? Sam stood there for a moment, just looking at Kurt, looking at those sad beautiful eyes.

But Kurt's mind was racing too, but much more negatively. And before Sam could speak, all his frustration came spilling out. "My ideas sucked didn't they?" He asked. He started to rummage through his locker again. "I don't get it. Why does it have to be like this? I can never seem to get it right."

Sam just stood there, wanting to jump in and stop him, but Kurt kept venting on. "First there's Finn and all the crap he pulls, and then my father's heart attack and he's still in recovery, and now Karofsky is just about everywhere, shoving me left and right."

"What?" Sam growled angrily. Karofsky was slamming Kurt into lockers?

But Kurt didn't even hear him. "The last thing I need is to get shot down by Puck, Puck of all people, for a more feminine assignment. So, do me a favor, Sam. Go back in there and tell Puck and Finn that I'm going to go spy on the Warblers, see how good they are. And while I'm at it, I'm going to see into getting some transfer papers."

Sam's eyes widened. He was going to try and transfer? Has McKinley finally been too much for Kurt? Sam inwardly fretted. Kurt couldn't leave, not now! Not when I finally…. finally got my feelings in order.

Kurt finished packing his bag and shut his locker. He was ready; he'd spy on the Warblers, get some transfer papers, and bust his butt trying to convince his Dad that transferring was best. "I'm going to go to Dalton, Sam. You should go back to the guys and get working on the mash-up."

"No." Sam said causing Kurt to look up at him in surprise and a hint of fear. Sam's eyes never left Kurt's; they burned with something that scared both boys. Passion, fear, love, but not confusion. "You can't go. I don't want you to."

Kurt sighed. "Sam, I won't be gone for more than four hours, and the likelihood of my Dad letting me transfer to such an expensive school is so slim that it's probably not worth trying." Kurt knew that he was word vomiting, but it all just began to rush out, all his frustrations and fears. "But I need to get out of this school, it's like a prison, Sam and I need to get away from Karofsky and Finn and-"

And then Sam's lips collided with Kurt's. Sam's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, reveling in the touch that he had thought about for so long. He felt Kurt's soft lips against his own, and the scent of Kurt's hair, vanilla and just so _Kurt_, infiltrated Sam's nose and mind. After all that thinking about it, Sam knew that this was perfect, it felt right and it felt like things were finally falling in place. Kissing Kurt was awesome.

When Sam's big pouty lips landed on his, Kurt's heart jumped and must have stopped. Sam was kissing him? Sam Evans was kissing him! But…why? Kurt thought he was, or at least somewhat, with Quinn? What had happened? But Kurt remembered those few times that Sam had said he was amazing, and the voice that he said it in was just…so emotional. And that time in the auditorium during 'Rocky Horror', after singing 'Toucha Toucha Touch Me', the way Sam was looking at him and how close he was.

Kurt was still in shock and his mind was still racing through their past month together since Sam joined glee, when Sam pulled away. Sam's elation began to turn to fear as he realized that just jumping in and kissing Kurt might not have been the most subtle and elegant way of expressing his feelings for him.

Sam watched hesitantly as Kurt's mind caught up. "…Kurt?" He whispered.

"No…. No you…"Kurt began to shake his head. "No you can't do this to me."

Sam's heart dropped. This was so bad, this isn't what he wanted. "Kurt, wait-"

"No! You can't just come up to me and kiss me! You can't play football, and kiss me! You're straight and straight guys don't kiss gay guys! You can't just come into glee, make me think you're straight and then kiss me like that." Kurt looked at Sam, his eyes hurt and confused, but also anger lurked in them. "You…. you're doing this for the football team… as some sort of cruel joke on me. Of course, let's make the resident fairy fall for a football player, lead him on and then crush his heart! No…I won't fall for it! My first kiss, my first kiss that mattered stolen just for some idiotic prank!"

That was his first kiss? Sam's mind screamed! He took Kurt's first kiss! This was failing fast. "Kurt listen!" Sam pleaded. "It's not like that!"

"How can I trust you!" Kurt spat. "You're one of them! You're a Neanderthal football player!"

"What have I ever done wrong by you!" Sam countered, hurt lacing his voice. This is the opposite of what Sam had wanted. Kurt was freaking out, all those years of being tortured by the jocks had really stuck with him.

"You kissed me!" Kurt cried out. "What other reason would you do that, but to torture me!"

"Maybe I like you!" Sam shouted back, silencing Kurt with the truth once and for all. "…. I like you." He whispered, his eyes going downcast as he realized that Kurt didn't even think about Sam having feelings for him. Maybe Kurt didn't even have feelings for Sam at all. This whole thing was just a giant mess. Sam never should have expressed his feelings.

Kurt saw Sam, really saw him, as he whispered those three words. Maybe he does like me, Kurt thought. It just… never seemed like it was even a possibility.

"Sam…I." Kurt tried to speak; it was still such a shock, all of it. Actions speak louder than words, right? Kurt asked himself. Well, there's no use saying what you can't even think into words. You have to show it.

Kurt lifted Sam's chin up to see those green eyes pierce right through him. Kurt then leaned in and gave Sam a soft, slow, yet oh so powerful kiss. Kurt snaked his arms around Sam's neck and finally, felt what it was like to kiss someone, to be a normal teenager.

After everything, after Finn, his father, Puck, finally being able to kiss anyone, anyone that could reciprocate his feelings, was just the sort of thing Kurt needed to lift his spirits, and his life, up. And to be kissing Sam of all people, such a nice, cute, upstanding, and not to mention smoking hot, guy and one that actually chased _him_, instead of Kurt pining after him.

When Kurt kissed him, actually kissed him, Sam felt his knees begin go weak. After having all those thoughts of kissing him, actually kissing Kurt and having Kurt kiss back was way more awesome than Sam could ever imagine. Kurt's movements were so slow and calculated, but still so graceful, passionate and damn near overpowering with sexiness. Kurt was crazy awesome, sexy, adorable, and cutthroat witty all at the same time. This is what Sam had wanted.

Kurt pulled away and smiled softly and gazed into those dancing green eyes.

"I'd never hurt you Kurt. Ever." Sam whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt. "And I want this. I really want this. I want you."

Kurt still had so many questions to ask Sam. But in the end, all Kurt really needed to know was what Sam had already told him. He wanted Kurt. "Sam." Kurt sighed happily. "I want this too."

Sam's huge mouth grew into a gigantic grin. He pumped his fist. "Awesome!"

Kurt, in a much better mood since five minutes ago, rolled his eyes even with a smile. "Oh you're such a romantic, Evans."

Sam smirked. "You know I try." But then his face fell to a serious tone. Kurt could feel what was coming next. "Kurt… You're not going to go to Dalton are you?"

Kurt smiled. "That thought left as soon as you kissed me."

Sam's heart fluttered at that statement, but there was something else in the back of Sam's mind. Karofsky. He didn't know much about the guy, but knew him from football and that he was kind of a jerk. He did slushie Sam after all. But the fact that he was bullying Kurt enough to make him consider transferring, it must have been pretty bad. But however much Sam wanted to talk about it, he didn't want to ruin the moment. So Sam just grabbed Kurt's soft hand smiled. "Perfect."

Kurt grinned too. "Come on." Kurt said, grabbing his messenger bag.

Sam tilted his head. "W-What? I thought you weren't going to Dalton"

Kurt giggled. "Of course I'm not, I still don't want to go back in there and work on the mash-up, and since our current development," Kurt couldn't wipe the lovesick grin that formed on his face. "I thought we could get more acquainted. Perhaps a little lunch?"

Sam narrowed his eyes jokingly. "Kurt Hummel, are you saying you want to skip out of school? What a badass."

Kurt smirked and grabbed Sam's large warm hand, pulling him towards the front doors. "The badass with the baddest ass around."

Sam followed with a grin; he couldn't deny that statement.

* * *

><p>So, there were Sam and Kurt, sitting contently in a little restaurant so as not to let on they were skipping school. Kurt ordered a grilled chicken salad and an iced tea while Sam did the same. Kurt found it odd that Sam, a growing football playing teenage boy, was only getting a salad, but then Kurt realized that he must eat that way to keep up that godlike body of his, so that thought left his mind.<p>

"So, Sam Evans, I have a few questions for you if you wouldn't mind?" Kurt asked with a cute smile.

Sam beamed. "If you keep smiling like that, I'll answer anything."

Kurt grinned, but despite they're obvious playing around, he really had to ask a few serious questions. "Sam…I don't get it. I mean, you kissed my so obviously you like me, and I feel the same…but what about Quinn. I thought you were with her?"

Sam figured he'd have to explain a few things, that whole kiss was a shock after all. "Well, we kind of were. I mean, we…. well after duets week, we hung out more often but never kissed or anything until the other day and I just felt…. it didn't feel as right as the simple thought of kissing you."

Kurt looked surprised. "You…you thought about kissing me?"

"Yeah. A lot actually. "Sam said as he blushed sheepishly. "We had that moment when rehearsing for 'Rocky Horror' and other times too…. times where I just wanted to lean in and kiss you. And when Quinn and I kissed, it wasn't nearly as awesome as I thought kissing you would be like and I was so shocked that she had started kissing me and the feelings that I had about you, that I couldn't say anything. Words wouldn't leave my mouth. I tried to think of something to get my mind off of it, like the guys in football have been doing to 'cool off', but the only thing I could think of was you." Sam shook his head with a laugh. "And then I said your name out loud."

Kurt dropped his fork into his salad bowl. "You didn't." Kurt breathed, stunned.

Sam's fair face reddened even further. "I did. It was probably the most awkward point in my life. But Quinn wasn't mad actually…she was so supportive that she told me that…" Sam looked up at Kurt, looking right into the clear beautiful eyes. "She told me that you've had it rough for so long and that maybe having someone by your side wouldn't be so sad. She said I should be that someone."

Kurt's breath was taken away by it all. The way Sam had said it; the earnestness. But most of all: Quinn. She really thought that? Kurt had always assumed that he and Quinn were still on uncomfortable terms since the Spirituality Week train wreck. But to hear that she cared enough to give Sam some confidence to be with him, he made a mental note to thank her and truly be a friend to her. "Wow…" Kurt sighed. "She wasn't lying. I… I've been a little strung out this year so far…but none of that matters now. You're here and you've already given me so much strength, especially with Finn. I still can't believe that Quinn did all that."

Sam smiled softly. "She quite a force."

Kurt nodded. "She has to be to keep up with Coach Sylvester, she was a nightmare to me when I was on the squad."

Sam choked on a bite of his salad. "Wha-what?" Sam coughed. "You…you were on the Cheerios?"

Kurt laughed as Sam's reaction. "Why yes, I even won them last year's Nationals. I sung a 14-minute Celine Dion medley. In French."

"Holy crap, dude." Sam muttered.

"I was also on the football team." Kurt smirked, anticipating Sam's reaction.

Sam's eyes shot wide open. "Are you serious? But…but you're so…"

Kurt frowned. "What? Gay? Girly?"

Sam shook his head. "No way. You're just so…tiny. For football at least and you're just…you're just too beautiful to be out on the field, getting tackled and thrown in the dirt."

Kurt had thought Sam would have said too frail or delicate but too beautiful? Kurt could go with that. "Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment, then." Kurt smiled. "Thank you for thinking I'm beautiful."

"You are." Sam said quietly. "You are so beautiful Kurt."

Hearing that, from someone, anyone really, was totally new for Kurt. But hearing it all the same was wonderful. Kurt only smiled lovingly. "I like this."

Sam blinked. "The salad?" He asked.

Kurt hummed a laugh. "No, silly. I like this; being here with you."

Sam's mouth became a huge grin, like a dog perking up for a treat. "I like this too." But his face fell slightly. "But I….Kurt." He sighed. "I don't know who I am." Kurt looked very confused so Sam continued. "I mean, I thought I liked Quinn, and I know I like you, but I…I don't know very much about this, any of this. These feelings I've just started to recognize and I…. I'm scared. I'm scared to death, Kurt." He saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes and he knew that he needed to set things straight. "I'm scared of getting hurt. But I'm not scared of any of those guys at school, or anyone else that doesn't like us together. It's just, a whole new thing for me. I've never…. I'm from an all boys school and I never really dated a girl, or anyone, really." Sam sighed and looked at Kurt with open, vulnerable eyes. "You said that I took your first kiss that mattered, well…. you were my first kiss too."

Kurt's heart melted. Sam was just too cute. "Of course, it's natural to be scared. I'm scared too. I feel the same way. This is new for me too. I've never had a boyfriend." Kurt said passionately. "And while us sharing our first kisses with each other is so cheesy romantic comedy and I love it…I know who I am and embrace it, I know that not everyone is as lucky. You don't know who you are and that's perfectly fine." Kurt wrapped his fingers around Sam's hand and looked into his eyes. "And more importantly: I'm out and you're not, and I know, believe me, I know, how scary that is. So this whole thing, this will all be on your time. I want you and I to be fully comfortable with it. I'm not going to drag you out of the closet, okay?"

To be honest, Sam had been so wrapped up in coming out and expressing his feelings to Kurt that he had forgotten that he'd have to come out to the school.

To his parents.

His heart plummeted.

This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

"Sam?" Kurt asked worriedly. He saw the fear in Sam's eyes as he talked about coming out. He hoped he hadn't scared Sam. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam blinked and smiled at Kurt. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm good. I…I told you I'm not scared. And I'm a man of my word, but…I just need time. I need some time to gather up the courage to do this."

Kurt squeezed Sam's hand. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sam never went back to the boy's mash-up practice that day. They spent the rest of the school day simply talking and enjoying the company that had joined them from the start. Kurt really enjoyed talking to Sam. Everyone thought he was dumb, but Kurt saw more. He saw past the dyslexia and saw that adorable dorky smile and the cute tilt of his head when he was confused. But more than that, Kurt was his wit and confidence, or 'cockiness' as Kurt liked to play it. Sam may not have been Harvard smart, but he could banter with Kurt and enjoy every minute of it.<p>

Sam thought just hanging and talking with Kurt was awesome. Kurt was always seen as a prissy stuck up bitch, but Kurt was hardly that. Sure he could be a little bitchy, but that was what made Kurt so awesome. Sam loved to joke with Kurt, to get him riled up and have a little bicker match with him. Seeing Kurt so passionate and talkative was so cool. Sure Kurt was more effeminate than most guys, but he was still a guy and his wit and sass could whip any loser any day. Kurt was pretty awesome, and beautiful.

The next day, after coming to an agreement of keep their relationship to themselves for now, Sam and Kurt arrived to school together and walked into school together, but they never touched. It was as if nothing had changed really. Sam and Kurt had hung out around school with each other so often that them talking and going to glee together didn't seem all that unnatural.

That didn't mean the glee guys weren't going to say anything.

"Dude, where the hell did you two go yesterday?" Finn asked heatedly. He had went looking down the halls after Sam had went after Kurt but never found them. Needless to say Finn was upset. Not only did he not find Kurt and try to make up for the past few weeks, but Kurt was still talking to Sam and hanging all over him!

Kurt completely ignored him and sat by Mercedes like natural, but Sam gave Finn a hard stare. "Kurt was upset with the way he was treated by you guys so he left and I hung out with him to keep him company. Got a problem with that?" Sam asked lowly.

Kurt looked at Sam worriedly, not wanting to cause any more drama for a little while, at least until next week. But Finn looked a little off put by Sam's aggression too. "No.," He muttered. "But we got practice again today after school, we have the songs you guys just gotta show up, okay?"

"Sure." Sam said shortly as he sat by Quinn. Kurt only nodded.

As soon as glee started, Mercedes turned to Kurt. "What was that about?" She asked.

Kurt shook his head. "My ideas were shot down yesterday, even though I'm the obvious choice for the leader of this assignment, and I got upset and left. But Sam hung out with me and cheered me up."

Mercedes eyes Kurt for a moment but took his sort of truth (save a kiss or two) and glared at Finn. "Good, don't let that airhead white boy get you down." But then she smiled at Kurt. "You were right, Sam's a pretty good guy. I'm glad he was there to support you when your fabulous partner in crime was stuck being harassed by Berry and Satan."

Kurt grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>So Sam and Kurt did end up going back to the boy's mash-up practice where the awkward tension of Kurt's storm out the other day still lingered. But Kurt really didn't care anymore. Before he was alone in it all; him against the homophobes, but now, he had Sam. Despite their secrecy, just knowing that Sam was at his side and cared about him was enough for Kurt to let the boys do a mash-up of "Stop In The Name Of LoveFree Your Mind". Kurt actually thought it wasn't bad, but the boys did give it a more masculine twist to it, which Kurt could have done without. At least he got to pick the suits they had to wear.

And that's where Sam found himself that weekend.

With Kurt.

At the mall.

Shopping for clothes.

After what he'd heard from Quinn and Mercedes about Kurt and shopping, he hoped to make it out alive…or at least before school started on Monday.

Either way, walking around the mall with Kurt was fun. It was nice to be able to be with Kurt outside of school where Sam could get a little closer and not worry about anyone seeing them.

Not that he was ashamed of Kurt; don't get him wrong; he just needed time. He just needed time to get the courage to tell his parents. He needed their approval, their acceptance and love. Otherwise, Sam didn't know what he would do.

But back to happier things, watching Kurt's eyes light up when he saw a pair of dress pants that looked exactly the same as the last three they saw but he said were totally different was probably the highlight of the most dangerous trip to the mall Sam would ever have.

"Come on, Sam!" Kurt exclaimed as they left the twelfth store of the day. "We still have to go to the second floor!"

"What?" Sam panted, having running around following Kurt every which way. "Seriously?"

Kurt slowed and gave Sam a pointed look. "Of course I'm serious. Sam, I thought you were in football. Don't you guys usually work out and run all the time to keep in shape? Can't you keep up?"

Sam caught up to Kurt and tried to get his breath back. "Football never trained me for shopping with you. This is beyond any 2-a-days I've ever had."

Kurt smirked. "Well, I guess we can take a lunch break." Sam perked up, a huge grin on his face. "But we're still going to the second floor afterwards."

Sam pouted. "Gosh, you're a slave driver, Hummel."

Kurt began to walk towards the food court; he waved his hand in the air dismissively. "You have no idea, Evans."

Sam didn't know if that was Kurt's sass or if he was being sexual, but Sam loved it either way. He ran to catch up with Kurt. "Questionable comment aside, where do you want to go to eat? My treat!"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the slightly taller boy. "Questionable rap lyric aside, I think I'm just going to reward myself with all the walking we've been doing and carbo load on some pasta!"

Sam grinned, seeing Kurt let his hair down a little was awesome. "Perfect! Then we can go to that Italian stand and I can get a salad."

Kurt gave Sam an odd look, but continued to the deemed restaurant anyway. Kurt didn't understand, they had been running around the mall all day and even Kurt was going lax on his diet but Sam still got a salad. Well, Kurt wouldn't say anything, he hardly knew Sam's eating habits or what he ate outside of school, so he didn't want to upset him.

Sam and Kurt ate in a comfortable silence from the craziness that was Kurt and shopping, Sam eating his salad at a normal pace and Kurt twirling his pasta delicately.

"So are you excited for the mash-up competition on Tuesday?" Sam asked conversationally. Kurt sighed slightly and set his fork down, prompting a worried looked from the blonde boy. "Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt looked up at Sam with a sulky face. "Not really, I mean, I get that my ideas were a little much for the other guys but…I don't it just seems that my sexuality has just been a huge barrier in my life lately and it's just really getting on my nerves. It's mostly just-"

"Finn." Sam said evenly. Kurt looked up in surprise at Sam guessing right and Sam just let out a breath of air. "It's him isn't it."

"Partly." Kurt nodded. "But it's more than him, it's all the guys at school, everyone attacking me for being gay." Kurt then realized who he was talking to. "Oh god, Sam! I'm sorry! I don't want to scare you about coming out! It's really not that-"

But Sam waved him off. "You're not scaring me away from coming out. I know the crap you go through and I don't even know what I'm coming out as yet. And I'm not scared, Kurt. At all. And do you know why?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Because I have you by my side." Sam said simple but with so much emotion that it to hold of Kurt.

He has me, Kurt thought. He really does.

"And you have me." Sam continued. "And I'll be by your side. We'll have each other; so don't be afraid of Finn, Karofsky, or any other douchebag at school. You have a ton of courage all on your own. And all the more with me around. So don't worry, Kurt. Have courage."

Kurt just looked at Sam. For everyone calling him dense or a little lost in his fantasyland of Avatar and other nerdy things, Sam was really smart. What he had said was incredible and so touching. Kurt beamed back at the blonde boy. "Courage." He repeated. "With you, I've got it."

Sam beamed back and took a step in their relationship; he took Kurt's hand in his own.

There sat the two boys in the dining room of the foot court, hands held across the table.

And it would be far from the last time their hands touch.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope I didn't throw them together too soon! My story isn't about them getting together, it's more about how they are as a couple in glee, McKinley, and throughout the season. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if there is anything you'd like to see! I don't think I'll be having Blaine in this story, since Sam stopped Kurt from going to spy. Other than that, I'm going to finish up "Never Been Kissed" in the next chapter and start on "The Substitute", and I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
